Feel Your Breeze
by Namatsu
Summary: How about if Yankumi came from another country and Sawada Shin, not only the cool guy, but one of the most popular matinee idol in the world? Hope you would enjoy! Comedy and heart warming too!
1. Passed Perfect

**Chapter 1**

**Passed Perfect**

So I started again, everyday of my life, dreaming every morning when I wake up. Hey why do I do that anyway! I woke up today wondering if this day would be different from any other days I have spent 20 years of my life. I'm Kumiko Yamaguchi, Japanese? No. I can be considered 25 percent Japanese but since my mom said that grandfather naturalize to Filipino, I considered myself to be one having dominant Japanese features. Wah! I didn't even saw my grandfather, mom said that grandpa (that's what I like to call him), left to Japan for some important reason. They don't even tell me what it is. They said, it doesn't really matter. I am no popular if you think I am, well, I consider myself not ill-looking either. Born with a natural instinct to study harder than ever before. Sometimes I even wondered, how can I do such unexplainable things like when I was in my PE class in grade school I kicked the soccer ball and it reached to the nest building. I also wondered why I can carry up to 2 sacks of rice in one blow. Yah, you've guessed it! I'm kinda unusual after all and kinda geeky too, as some of the popular girls say when I pass by them during my first year in highschool. But hey, I'm studying now in one of the greatest school in my country. St. John's University, yah, you've heard it right, St. John's school of rich, talented and smart people. But I have a problem I'm smart, considered myself talented in my own way, but rich? Forget that word! So how did I manage to study there? I didn't gain any scholarship, any financial assistance or some sort. In fact, my parents just strive hard in order for me to study there. Hey why am I still daydreaming! I'm late!

"Kumiko, wake up! It's already 8:30 am, you'll be late for your formality interview!" Mom shouted

"Yeah, yeah I'm already awake!" I forgot, this day will be the day that I will know if I passed the test at eitoku high. I've already thought about it, why study at Japan if I can study here. Maybe, I thought this is my one true opportunity to help my family escape financial crisis.

I took a bath, put up my regular t-shirt and pants, rubber shoes and pony tailed my hair pinned my bangs and yeah this is me formality interview or not. I thought they need charms rather than oh so formal conversations, well that's only what I thought.

"Mom, I'm going out! Close the door after I leave!" I shouted to mom as she does the laundry.

"Ok, take care, good luck at your interview" mom kissed me good luck and I left. Dad wasn't there, working hard as usual as a mechanical engineer in a private company. Not earning too much, and not earning to low. Just adequate to meet our everyday needs. Hey back to business, I walked up to the highway and took a bus that will pass the train station.

This will be another good day for me, I supposed. I've always expected everything will be fine. Train station is always full. Peak or non peak hours, doesn't matter. There are so many people here in manila; it's the central of urbanity here in the Philippines. As I've waited for the train to stop at the 9th station yeah, my school is far actually from my home, I wonder if I pass or not. What if I pass, what if I don't? I'm just repeating myself over and over again.

"It's going to be alright Kumiko, just keep fighting!" I murmured to myself. As people around me thought I was weird or something.

Walked out from the train station and went to the career office of St John. There were many people there almost 20 I suppose. All of them wanting to grab the opportunity of either going to Japan to have fun or spend their lives there. They are all rich kids, knows the fad, ins and outs, in every part of the world I suppose. Me? Yeah I've watched some TV shows Disney, nickelodeon, and oh yeah cartoon network. The rest of the time I do house chores and study. It's not that I don't want to do other stuff but I think that it is my responsibility to do what I supposed to do.

The facilitator led us to the conference room where all students are very anxious if they passed or not.

"Good morning everybody!" The facilitator started discussing. "As we all know this is the formality interview if you passed the school you applied for in Japan. As you can see there are four schools available for the scholarship. Narashima high, Tenchou high, Kongwei high and Eitoku high."

First, I thought that repeating in highschool in Japan is just too exhausting but since this is one time opportunity for me to study college there more easily, I moderately hesitated. Everybody seemed excited to enter Eitoku high. I think that's because of the good reputation and student achievers that they groom to be. But hey, why did I choose Eitoku high? I don't know any school in Japan, oh I remembered!

**Flashback**

When I'm filling up my application form group of rich girls talking.

"You know eitoku high is the best because they are accepting students who are talented and smart not only they have Sawada Shin but all.." one of the girls said as they went to pass their application forms.

I guessed all schools in Japan are great. Sawada Shin? Is it a course or what. I think it is a lecture or some sort. I didn't figure it out either. I wrote down my preferred school.

NAME: Kumiko Yamguchi

SCHOOL: Eitoku High

…

**Present**

I think it's a good school. Also sounds good with my name. Kumiko Yamaguchi in Eitoku High. Hmm. Sounds good indeed. Oh, got to listen, I might skip some important details.

"So these are the envelopes to be given to each student. These are 24 envelopes all in all" The facilitator said. I have a good estimate at things. Hah! And I've guessed we are 20 applying.

"All of you fall in line to get your envelopes. You will know if you pass if there is a school name at your envelope. If the name in your envelope is not the school you applied for, it means that you are not accepted in the school you chose but qualified to another school. If there is no writing, whatsoever in your envelope, it means that you didn't pass and may leave the room" Facilitator said with no hesitation.

"Hey that's harsh…" I've thought. What if I'm one of the sad applicants who went out because I failed? I was in the line; I think I'm the only one looking different here. All were wearing their branded things and clutch bags. I have my body bag that I'm proud of, complete necessary things in my bag, make up not included. Some students left the room, bursting into tears; I think there are already 3 going out. Some were shouting for joy. Other dismayed for not getting their school of choice.

"I didn't pass at Eitoku high, but I managed at Narashima high. It's ok it's only a few kilometres from there, I can go there easily. Oh, I lost the opportunity to see Sawada Shin. My dad said he will be giving me a car and a …" The girl said as the line continued to shorten. What do they like about Sawada Shin, is it a fashion course or what. I think I've chose the wrong school. Well, there is no turning back. As I approached the table of fear (where the envelopes laid and only three left), I became anxious.

"It's now or never.." I murmured again. I picked up the envelope in which my name was written in gold stamp. I look at the back of it and saw. EITOKU HIGHSCHOOL.

"waha, I've passed!" I've screamed not too loud as everybody can hear it. Some heard it and didn't even gossip where school I passed. They are all the same rich, beautiful people in St. John. They are all perfect, I'm not sure with the attitude though. Usually when I'm in class, I'm always the observer of things. Being popular and vocal is not my thing unless they went a fight with me. Ha! I will not be a coward before them!

"Now you have known that you have passed or not please group yourselves according to the school you have applied to by joining these 4 ushers. They will be giving you you're already finished transport papers including your student passport, ID, map of the school of your choice and many more. Proceed." The facilitator said.

So I went to the usher with a name plate eitoku high. We are five people who went to the usher. All four girls talking about Sawada Shin. Hey that course again? And about famous foreign and Japanese actors and actresses studying there. I didn't think that eitoku high was so famous after all.

"So how did you pass eitoku high?" One of the girls asked me.

"How?" I've thought what how? Well of course I've studied hard, put my brains into it, and didn't sleep thinking if I passed or fail.

"I've studied hard" I plainly answered.

"Really, well I've also studied hard, hehe, my dad has an onsen there. Oops sorry for the Japanese word onsen means sauna bath and told the school that he can afford for me to study in that school" The girl continued.

"Well, well, my parents talked with the principal of eitoku high and asked them if I can go there. My parents can sponsor the school with some stuff. And oh I am so happy I'm at eitoku!". The other girl said.

So they did not apply for scholarship. How stupid am I thinking that we all applied for scholarship. How silly of me. They are all rich. They can afford the school. But passing is the problem. They passed because they are rich. Hey why did I pass? Because of my charms? Because of the good description about me I gave to them when I accomplished my application form. Because of my looks? Because of… I don't know really. Maybe I have the brains to live up to. I didn't expect to pass eitoku high. This is so a challenge for me.

"And you know what girls, we can all see Sawada Shin! That is really oh so cool! He is all over the news lately his latest movie actually hit the charts. And his fan listings are all so out of this world." The other one said sounds very excited.

"Sawada Shin, eh?" I've thought. Hey it's a course right. Maybe it's the great ancestor of Japan or something. Like here we have JPRIZAL as a course code there they have Sawada Shin. They even made a movie about him. Wow. Good thing they have said that all people in eitoku high are fluent in English because it a school of distinction, foreign or non-foreign they bring the best out of each student.

"So girls do you know when we are leaving?" The last girl said while they all talk cheerfully about it. They didn't ask my name. Maybe they are just asking me something and another second I'm another stranger. Rich people are just like that.

"You will be leaving on Saturday, the school asked us for you to come early since classes will start next week" The usher said.

"Oh cool I'm going to bring all my prada bags and good clothes I think 10 cases of clothing will do and 20 shoes in all and.." The girl with a father who owns an onsen in Japan said.

"Yeah, I think I will bring that much too or greater" the three responded almost the same. Four of them laughed. Why are they so much excited? Saturday is a day from now. So my time to be here is only tomorrow and I leave to Japan the next day. I'm so sad leaving, but I'm doing this for my own good, and for my family's sake.

"Ok, these are your student passport, school info, Japan's information. And by the way, four of you requested to leave by their private plane right?" The usher said

"Private planes, so they are way too rich really. But I didn't knew that they are interested in the history of the, I thought famous Sawada Shin of Japan that thoroughly, maybe they are different I guess" I've thought.

"The board agrees, but they have said to be on time when entering the school proper" said by the usher.

"Of course, we'll never be late, it's eitoku high remember? There is much sight seeing there right amber?" The girl said to the other girl who has a dad who owns an onsen in Japan. Amber nodded cheerfully and approvingly.

"So who is Kumiko Yamaguchi? Everybody can go, Ms. Yamaguchi, please stay". I stepped forward to the usher and the girls saw me with somewhat indifferent because I'm not having a private plane or whatsoever. Maybe they figured out that I am not rich as them.

"Ms. Yamaguchi, we are glad to inform you that you have passed eitoku high and have received the full scholarship and financial assistance going there. Actually they are very pleased that you would come because no one dared to join eitoku high, only rich students here often applied. Also, the Japan embassy readily agreed since you have a Japanese blood." The usher said firmly. So okay, they have considered my blood line but what surprises me, only rich students dared to enter?

"Only rich students? May I ask why only rich students apply at eitoku high?" I've said curiously.

"Oh you don't know?" Usher amazed why I asked him that question.

"What don't know?" I said.

"Eitoku high is one the top schools in Japan. Japanese or foreign students enter there because of its high reputation in arts and academic excellence. Also Sawada Shin, one of the greatest actor in Japan and other countries is studying there and he is all not looks but also brains and.." The female usher said.

"Hey, hey wait a minute isn't Sawada Shin a subject, like Jose Rizal's life being tackled in St. John's curriculum. Eh? And why is he studying in eitoku high. Do you mean he studied there?" I'm really confused.

"Oh no, he did not studied there, he is now studying there" The usher smiled very cheerfully. The usher figured out that I'm still confused.

"You don't know Sawada Shin? Really? Are you kidding me?" The usher asked.

"No, I don't know him sorry, who is he anyway?" I asked.

"is one of the most popular matinee idol in Japan and everywhere else in the world? Why you don't know that. You don't watch the news or something. You're missing the greatest fad today. He has many fans all over the world. Although he's only 18 he accomplished many things as an actor, singer, dancer, so good in arts and brainy that's why he was accepted in eitoku high with no hesitation. And you know Sawada family is one of the riches families in the world. Hey no one told you that and.." The usher said many things I didn't familiarized about, I let her continue her speech for I might disrespect her or some sort. So Sawada Shin is not a hero in Japan eh? Why am I so stupid thinking that? Of course, why do the fashionable latest to the craze girls talk about heroes anyway. I feel very awkward right now. I didn't even know who Sawada Shin is and now I'm studying there and passed there with full scholarship.

"You are very fortunate to pass eitoku high. I think the whole school revolves about him. Even foreign students enroll there because Sawada Shin is there. I thought you studied there because of him" The usher said to me. I only smiled to let her know that somewhat I know him although I don't.

"Thank you very much for letting this happen for me. To study in Japan for full scholarship" I gratefully thank her, also the school board who helped me make it through.

"We are glad to help. You are very lucky. I wished I would go to Japan to but I can't. I only want to enroll in eitoku high but I haven't passed in the past 2 years I've tried, so I considered myself as an usher this year. I'll just have to try next year. Good luck at eitoku high!" She said.

* * *

Jose Rizal is one of the greatest heroes in the Philippines. He is the national hero.

This is my first fic, hope you give some reviews about my story. I'm not that very good at English, but I tried my best to manage the story. Thanks for reading!

The title of the story passed perfect is based from the past perfect tense idea. Since Kumiko already passed eitoku high, she can never lose this opportunity and continue to study in this school. Have a wonderful school year Kumiko!


	2. Ready, Set, Go Kumiko!

**Chapter 2**

**Ready, Set, Go!**

"So Sawada Shin is not a hero eh?" I murmured as I walked toward the train station. Why do I didn't figured that out. I knew that I have heard that name somewhere. I think mom and other neighbours talk about him too. But I didn't notice that he is just too popular to talk about. Sawada Shin, eh?

"Everything will be alright" I said to myself. Everybody inside the train looked at me as though I am weird again. Wah! Who cares?

I woke up the next day, and daydreaming is not another thing for me because it's already 11 am. I have very good long sleep since I'm afraid that I might not wake up for my flight which is 4 am. It's really too early. I didn't even pack my stuff. Oh, that's it. What will I bring?

"Mom, is there any bag there that is big enough too carry all my clothes?" I asked mom why she cooks food. I was in my room preparing my stuff.

"I only need one big bag, that can carry all my things is there any?" I didn't expect her to give me one. We only have few bags really but surprises cannot be foreseen. She gave me a big bag that's fits all my garments.

"Thanks mom. I will miss you both very much" I hugged her real tight. Dad wasn't there he was working overtime to give me some allowance.

"We hope that this could help dear" Mom handed me P10000 which is approximately 25000 yen. "E-mail us every now and then, eh?"

"Of course I would e-mail you as soon I spot a computer there mom. This would really help. Tell dad that I miss him so much. I am really ok, don't worry about me. I am a big girl now and very strong." I said to her assuring. But am I really strong?

"I know you are, dear." Mom hugged me again.

I've packed my clothes, it's not too many, daily school uniform is provided and in the manual of eitoku, scholars will be given 3 pairs of school uniform and 1 PE attire. 4:00 am will be the last time I will be here in the Philippines. I've planned to work part time job there. I didn't say that to mom because she will be worried but I'm going to be all right there.

"Its gonna be you and Japan, Kumiko so don't be hesitant. You can do this!" I told myself. I thought they may not even know I'm not Japanese.

I woke up 2:30 am. Mom said I wake up early as 2:00 am traffic might blurt the way. She woke up at 2:00 but me 2:30. I took a bath and bade her goodbye. Dad was sleeping when I woke up. I kissed his forehead to say goodbye he smiled and hug me so tight.

"You might see grandfather there; I told him your coming." Father told grandpa I'm coming? How? So they are communicating through the years.

"When did you talk to grandpa? How did you communicate with him?" He only smiled and bade me goodbye up to the door.

"You will see." Father said to me. A short sentence but very full of mystery. I will really miss them a lot.

"Take care, Kumiko. Good luck with your studies. Be tough as you already were." Mom said teary eyed. I want to cry too but I don't want her too see me cry. I'm brave, I'm already 20. I can do this, can I? Blah, I can do this!

My things were not that heavy, not too light, well I can manage. I can carry this stuff; I'm used to doing house chores. I became strong not only physically but also emotionally. I went out the taxi and headed straight to the entrance of the airport. Not too many people were there. Well, what do you expect 4:00 am? It's way too early. I asked where would be the 4:00 am flight going to Japan. I showed the guard my ticket and led me to the door towards the entrance of the plane.

"Thank you very much" I smiled at him for helping me. Wow it is so cool; I'm actually having a ride at a plane. At the entrance the stewardess smiled at me and she asked me about my passport. I let her be and led me to my seat number.

"So how many hours will it be?" I asked the stewardess cheerfully.

"Approximately 4 hours ma'am, if you need anything don't hesitate to approach us" She smiled at me.

Hey everybody here is so kind. The plane starts its engine; I'm really getting sleepy again, I'm so excited on what will happen. My eyes are asleep but still dozing off.

"Did you know that the interview of Sawada Shin yesterday will be replayed today? He is so hot you know. He doesn't even know how to fake coolness. Okay, let's watch" One of the stewardess said. Can't see her but I can hear their giggles.

I'm still hearing that the stewardess opened the television.

"Sawada Shin, how can you be a good model student and actor at the same time?" I heard one of the man in the television said.

"I think that excellence must be part of every student in his life. Although I've chose to start a career that I most living up to succeed. I feel that education is still essential.." The guy in the television said

He still continued saying something. I didn't look up to see what his face is in the television; maybe I can see him in eitoku high since he is oh so cool. His voice is warm and plain. I dozed off to sleep.

I woke up with the sound of the engine and of the passengers going out of the plane. In the 'Japan for life' manual, it said that eitoku high is not that far from the Japan airport. It's only one train away. There is a shuttle that will pass through the train station. I see many Japanese people and also foreign too, walking around everywhere. I never thought that airports are always this full.

"First, I need to get a shuttle bus, ride a train and that's it then I'm in eitoku and then what will I have to do?" I've said to myself not thinking who are around me. Japan airport was a crowded place although it's morning then. Maybe many other students are entering Japan to study. I scratched my head once, and twice and thrice.

"Okay, I can do this!" I quite shouted, almost everybody took a glance at me but one person is laughing at me. I think he heard me when I start saying my to-do-list. I approached him really mad and why do I look funny eh?

"Hey you, why are you laughing at me eh?" I said in English.

"Do- -you- -understand- -english- -sir-?" I said to him slowly. I think he is Japanese; wearing stylish looking attire, stylish actually. Can't see his face though. He wears a big sunglasses and a fashionable hat. He wore something unusual I suppose. He is trendy. It looks like he came from a fashion show or something. He laughs again.

"So you don't understand English eh? Why are you still laughing is anything wrong with me huh?" I said to him angrily. He stopped laughing though he notices that many people are looking at him. Why is he so conscious?

"Why did you stop? You tired of laughing?" He grabbed my arm and headed straight to the exit. My things were carried by other two men that are with him. They have big bodies though they look like body guards. Hey why do I allow myself being dragged by this bozo. And why does everybody following us suddenly. Is he a criminal or something? First day in Japan and now I'm in trouble. Guards of the airport blocked the people going toward us. Then girls start shouting. Some even fainted. He smiled at them waving like he is some sort of popular or something. Hey what's going on? Is Japan really like this. Crazy people laughing and being popular. What's with that?

"Sawada Shin marry me!" Some girl shouted as if she was going to faint. The guy dragging me looked at her and smiled. Everybody in the direction howled with joy. I resisted of this man dragging me and tried to pull my arm away but I can't he is too strong. He dragged me outside the airport. And as if it was planned, the place really is crowded not only in the inside of the airport but also outside. Wait a minute, is this man that popular? Why is he dragging me around? I think reporters are also there. Is this a prank? No it can't be. I am thinking silly things again.

"Hey why are you dragging me?" I shouted really loud. He didn't glance back. Maybe he can't hear me because of the noise of girls shouting, people calling him. Just held me tightly going to the limousine that is prepared for him at the front of the airport. Many people were still there. What are wrong with these people? Is he that too popular? He dragged me in the limousine and we sat there and it went off. I saw many girls following the limousine. They are ready to die just to touch his it. He didn't mind them when we were in the car; I think he is so used to handle this kind of situation. I looked at him furiously, I am really mad.

**Tetsu's thinking**

"Oh no, how can we manage to look for Ms. Yamaguchi if there are too many people around here" Minoru scratched his head looking for the pigtailed girl with big glasses that looks like in the picture.

"I told you to make a big board with her name on it. You wouldn't listen, give me the picture" I grabbed it from him. Where could she be? Hey what's the commotion over there?

"Sawada Shin marry me!" The girl in the pink t shirt shouted so loud. Almost everybody howled as a person passes in the pathway going to the exit of the airport. Hey wait a minute. I noticed that it was the famous Sawada Shin, hey the girl with the glasses, it can't be. I looked at the pictures twice.

"Ms. Yamaguchi" I shouted, she didn't heard me and they already left using the limousine.

"I told you to make a name board, what will ken-sensei will do to us" I knocked him in the head.

"Hey, don't start with me tetsu" Minoru eyed on me but we didn't continued to fight because it was too crowded.

"At least we know that Ms. Yamaguchi is with Sawada Shin." I told Minoru. "The only problem is how to get her" Minoru replied.

"No one must know who she really is," I told myself or we will end up being boxed out by ken-sensei.

**Kumiko Thinking**

"Ok how can I say this, what is 'what is his name in Japanese', ah? I've read it before in some Japanese book, ok let me try" I said. He is just looking at me very strangely. I think he is at awe looking at me. I think he expects something that I must do or what.

"Okay sir, Domo Arigato Gozamaizu?" I asked him. He laughed at me again.

"I'm losing my patience now. Domo Arigato Gozamaizu!" I shouted.

"Baka, domo arigato gozamaizu means thank you very much." He laughs again at me. I looked at him furiously.

"Hey, how come you speak English, I thought you didn't. Hey why are you joking me around and saying 'baka'(what does it suppose to mean anyway)? And why are those people following you? " I said.

"Sawada Shin" He didn't removed his sunglasses and didn't look at me only straight forward. He has very warm eyes and good looking too. His hair is into fashion some of it is dyed red near his neck, hair falling down through his eyes and as he caressed it, it all comes back into place. Maybe this is a rich prank. He pranked me because I'm just a foreign commoner.

"Don't know me?" He questioned me and smirked. "My name is Sawada Shin"

Oh, so he is the great Sawada Shin. He caressed his hair very coolly and smiled at me again.

"What are you smiling about? I exclaimed at him

"So you really don't know me eh? What's your name?" Sawada Shin asked me. As if he expects the answer immediately.

"I don't know you. Why do I give details to such arrogant." He only smiled.

"If being arrogant is being confident to oneself, so it be" He smiled again at me. For an actor he is really smart.

"My name is Kumiko. Kumiko Yamaguchi. Why did you drag me? " I shouted at him again.

"I didn't drag you intentionally" he said to me "saying that eitoku high is near the train station and you can walk for its short distance" He smirked and laughed again.

"What's wrong with that idiot?" I exclaimed. He looked at me when I called him idiot. He is kinda surprised that I didn't worship him like any other girl would do.

He said calmly. "As all people here in Japan and many other people in the world know that Eitoku high is 3 kilometers from the Tokyo train station. You could walk that far? You're noisy, that's why I dragged you"

"Me? Noisy? I didn't shouted if you didn't laughed at me you're the noisy one" I said

"I didn't laugh at you" he said as if he is finding a hole to escape his fault. "I just smiled of your funny antics. Walking to eitoku high eh?"

"I really can walk to eitoku high, if I want to" I don't want to lose this fight. I told myself.

"…" Sawada Shin didn't say anything as if he won silently. He didn't respond after that.

I went to the other side of the limousine looking outside the car window. The glass was so tinted that nobody can see us inside. I broke the silence.

"Where are my things?" I asked him

"It's here." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"Eitoku" He said plainly. His eyes are really warm. He is really good looking but dragging me here in the limousine makes me run wild. I didn't spoke again and doze off to sleep.

I woke up resting on his shoulder. I didn't even remember that I was too near to him then. "Oh sorry" I blushed and jolted to straighten my position.

"We're here" He said. He went out the limousine and I followed. My bag was already at my side. So this is eitoku high. It is so big. Many people were staring at me. I feel like I am going to melt. I feel awkward; I don't want people looking at me. Hey, they are not looking at me; they are looking at Sawada Shin.

"…." He didn't looked at me and went off inside the school with his I think also popular friends; there's a fat guy, the half braided blonde, a long haired one and the short brown haired guy. Girls encircled them. As the people dissolved, I've noticed that this is my chance to escape this problem. Waha! Such genius. When I was about to carry my bag, I looked around and it was nowhere.

"Hey, where's my bag?" I said.

"Young master Sawada ordered me to carry this until we went to your dorm room" The bodyguard said.

"Hey who do he think he is, eh" I said "give me, I will carry".

"Order is order ma'am. Please proceed to your destination" The bodyguard insisted.

So, my first day in Japan I have a free bodyguard carrying my things. As we passed by the hallway, people at school is still eyeing at me. Maybe they knew that I'm with Sawada Shin's bodyguard. I'm really getting awkward now.

"So is Sawada Shin that popular" I asked the bodyguard as we walked.

"Top 10 of the most handsome people in the world maam, student achiever, best actor, best.." he was about continue when I said.

"Okay, I get it, he's popular. So do you know where the career office won't you?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I know the office of the career services maam." He said like a talking robot.

"Hey, don't call me ma'am, call me Kumiko okay. Can you lead me to it?" I asked. I followed him while he is carrying my bag. Why do people look angry all the time at me? They investigate me from head to toe. I'm not really used at this.

"This is the door to the office of the career services Ms. Kumiko." He said. I walked inside and people there are somewhat aware that I was going inside.

"Ms. Yamaguchi, Good morning!" One of the women said as if she knows me well. "I'm sorry to tell you but we ran out of dorm rooms for foreign students, we didn't really expect this would happen."

"Huh? So where will I be staying? I don't know any other place here in Japan to stay with..." Maybe with grandpa I suppose, but I don't know where he lives, how to contact him or even what he looked like. I was about to continue to say something when she spoke.

"One of our students offered to help you while you are staying here in Japan. Actually his family owns the biggest share of funding of eitoku high." She said.

"Oh really, that's great, so can I meet him to thank his generosity?" I asked.

"I think you have met him already Kumiko" I began to think, met him? Sawada Shin is the only one I met today, he planned this or it's just coincidence? Sawada Shin, the kind hearted, oh no, he is so arrogant and hey I'm sleeping at his house?

"Rino, please escort her to the Sawada Mansion" The woman said talking to the bodyguard who is carrying my bag. So this was planned. How can he do this? Is he that rich and Sawada Mansion?

"Right away" Rino said. He opened the door to lead me again to the limousine. I'm so tired; I really want to take a rest. In about 15 mins, I'm at the gate of Sawada mansion. It was really big. The mansion was located in the middle of the big chunk of land. I think 5 storeys high or greater. Also, they have their own mini car park. Sawada Shin, you're really unpredictable.


	3. The Castle

**Chapter 3**

**The Castle**

I've thought this was a castle of many girl's dreams and.. Hey wake up! I slapped my face gently for me to stop daydreaming. Must be strong, study and work hard to finish schooling. I said to myself. Rino opened the door for me, again he carried my bag, I insisted to carry it but he resisted, again. We went inside and woah! It's like we are in a 5 star hotel, very high class. I said I'm going home, but where will I go? I've got to speak to Sawada Shin, I've got to!

**Sawada's thinking**

That girl was diverse. She even shouted me not once but all the time until she dozed to sleep. What a strange girl. I really liked it being scold. No one had scolded me before except my sister and mom. That Kumiko really beat the hell out of me.

"Hey Sawada, who's the girl your with earlier?" His friend Noda asked him and stopped talking to the model-like girl he is with

"Yeah, who's the chic with the simple outfit?" Uchi asked him while the girl at his side fixed his coffee.

"She is so slim and there is no chest at all" Kuma munched the platter of sushi they are eating and keep on gulping.

Noda, Uchi and Kuma are included in the rich family line that studies in eitoku. They are playboys and do anything with money as they pleased. But they have no attachments, only flings. They are used to seeing their friend Sawada with no flings. They've understood clearly that Sawada Shin don't like this kind of stuff but as perfect gentlemen as he truly were, he entertains also those who talk to him. They are friends since they were kids. They are also used to popularity since four of them own the biggest share of not only eitoku but big companies as well.

"…," he smirked. They didn't question anymore since the girl was not sexy. They went outside the school's canteen and many girls followed them. Although it's not the first day of class, many knew who these four were. Popular guys who are rich and famous. They walked up to the main entrance and went off with their own cars. Many cried the name of Sawada Shin, and he really is used to it. He just waved and went home.

I wished Kumiko was here to nag me. Was I wishing for her to be with me? I just met her this morning and everything I think is about her. What will she say if she knew that I ordered the career services not to permit her to sleep in her dorm room? Well, how would she know, she don't even know that eitoku is 3 kilometers from the train station, that I am popular, and that I am Sawada Shin. He smiled as if he enjoyed thinking about Kumiko.

He got his the earphone and called Rino.

"Rino is Kumiko there?" Sawada said.

"Yes sir she is here in her room packing her things and (the voice changed to Kumiko shouting) Hey Sawada Shin! What are you thinking? Why did you block my dorm room? How dare you do this to me? Hey speak up!"

"Okay, I'll go home already if you missed me that much" Sawada Shin dropped his earphones and went straight to the Sawada Mansion.

**Kumiko thinking  
**  
She blushed. Missed him, hey I'm not missing him, why am I blushing, that Sa-wa-da. I told his name slowly and clenched my fist, ready to punch him. I'm going to break his neck as soon as he gets here. Do he always say that to girls?

"Oh Rino what will I do?" I sat in the sofa in the living room, how I can deal with this. Rino answered.

"Stay here Ms. Kumiko, this is the safest place you will ever be" Safe place huh? I think Sawada is up to something I don't know what is this all about now.

"Okay I'm going back to the room" I walked lousily at the stairs and turned right.

"Ms. Kumiko, turn left please" Oh yeah I forgot left, this place is so huge. I can handle this, I am Kumiko Yamaguchi ha!

As I walked straight to my room, I wandered if anyone living here than house maids and bodyguards. Is Sawada Shin's mom or dad here? How come I don't see them? Maybe this house is too big for them to see each other. I think that's why.

"Hey I came back where I came from!" I said and saw Rino and Sawada Shin looked at me while I'm at the stairs. They heard me of my stupidity wah!

"Ha! I've lost again" I smiled and scratched my head to escape humiliation.

"Rino, can you accompany me to my room, I got lost, this house is huge, and I even don't know where the comfort room is. Do you have any map for the house? I'm not really good at this one." I said to him smiling.

"Comfort rooms are in every room you idiot" Sawada Shin said.

"Hey why are you always calling me idiot, you!" I shouted. Well he is such a handsome guy, staring at me with those warm brown eyes and that stylish hair that always looks good at him even though he doesn't matter about it. He suddenly walks toward me; he came close as if we were only 2 inches away from each other.

"Hey, why are you too close too me" I grabbed his neck and tried to squeeze it but he only smiled and lifted me piggyback style. I punched him at the back but he didn't do anything and just kept going up the stairs.

"Well our young master is quite interested in this girl" Rino said firmly without letting anyone noticed.

"Hey let me go, you idiot!" I shouted at him

"I'm only carrying you, don't over react!" Sawada Shin didn't let go of me. He is such a stubborn brat. Why does he always make it so difficult? This is my first day at Japan, at eitoku high! Hey I remembered I forgot something!

"Let me go please" I asked kindly. Maybe this way he can change his mood of carrying me. "I need to go to eitoku high"

"I've already finished it" Sawada Shin said to me. He let me down and I stared at his eyes that reveal great confidence. Finished? Does he always know what I already think?

"I've talked to the principal in the phone and said you're already registered. You're class schedule will be sent thru e-mail."

I hit him in the head so hard.

"Hey, what's that for?" He exclaimed. "How about the school tour, I've already skipped it you know. It's exactly 4 pm and all I have is here, lost in this big house, mansion or whatever this is, with a guy I don't really know." I said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll tour you on Monday with Kuma, Uchi and Noda" He said in a very domineering manner.

"So who are they? you're girlfriends?" I said.

"You can trust them, and they are men, also studying at eitoku high" Sawada Shin is very sure when saying things and stuff. Whenever I'm with him I'm always losing what to say.

"Okay, fine, so how about my class list?" He led me to my room. It's quite big for a room; it's like our whole home in a room. The bed was so big, curtains so high up to ceiling. Complete appliances, and some I don't even know how to use.

"Didn't you see that? You can use the laptop there, it's free don't worry." He said.

"I'll pay for that, how much is it?" I asked him seriously but he only raised his eyebrow and ready to laugh. "Hey what are you kidding about?"

"You can't pay for it, I'm sure" he said

"Why can't I? You know although I'm a scholar I have a pocket money you know." I boasted but I'm very tentative if I can pay it though. I knew that it is the latest model of laptop with complete components and gadgets that are really cool and.. Well I may try to ask him so I can buy it.

"Why do you make things difficult eh? I said it's free so don't worry asking how much it is!" He slammed the door shut. I don't know what to this with Sawada Shin. He is so hard headed. He always like being top of things. Well, I thought, he really is top of things here in this mansion.

**Sawada Shin thinking**

That girl is really hard headed. She likes being top of things. I said it was free but she insisted to buy. I know she can't afford 500000 yen. She looks that she doesn't have money. My head still hurts, better took a shower to freshen up.

"Kumiko you are different" I murmured. It's a strange feeling being with her. It makes me special for who I am and not being a popular kid in the block.

"Kumiko-chan"

After he took a bath, he slept for 2 hours and woke up at 6:00 pm.

"What does Kumiko thinking, now?" I asked myself while resting in my bed. Is she thinking of me too? I'll call her for dinner, or let Rino call for her? I'll just call her now, hey why am I hesitating. This is just a girl. Hey am I afraid of her?

"Hey why does she not answering her cell phone? She didn't know by now that she has one? Ridiculous girl." I exclaimed to myself.

**Kumiko thinking**

I've already unpacked my things up. I don't really know where I will put my clothes because the closet is too big. It's like my own room! I've already seen my class schedule and it's very good indeed. I'm half day during Friday. I'm so excited! I already e-mailed mom. I didn't tell her that I'm living in Sawada Shin's house. She might gossip with the neighbours that I am his girlfriend or some sort.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Yah, you've guessed it right. I am in eitoku high, the school of my dreams. I'm using the computer in the library. Actually, they said that I can use it several times since I am a scholar. My dorm room is so delightful. Comfort rooms are so clean. I think I can live longer here in Japan for its fresh air. Traffic is lessening because of the train station. Its okay, eitoku is near in the hot spots of Japan. I am strong mom, so don't worry about me too much. I miss you both. _

_Hope you reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Kumiko _

I'm so stressed; I have lied to mom because of this Sawada Shin. What a big mess. My first day is a disaster! So many things to do, oh I forgot he accomplished it already. I hope.. hey what is that ringing? I've searched for it and it's on the desk near the bed. What is it anyway? A cell phone. I answered it and someone spoke.

"Kumiko, dinner at 7 pm don't be late" the voice said.

"Who's this? " I've asked but I knew its Sawada Shin. Just to be sure.

"It's me, you idiot. Don't be late for dinner! Bye" Why is he always like this, dropping the phone when I was about to speak. Maybe he doesn't want to be defeated by the ever great Kumiko.

I don't know what to wear for the dinner. I really don't know what Japan's manners really are. Especially this situation, what are the manners of Japanese rich people during dinner? I've worn a plain shirt and my oh so favourite strawberry in the shortcake pyjamas. I've wore the bedroom slipper in the room, they are so new and comfy. Hey do they always prepare new slippers for their guest? They must be too hospitable. They can do anything with money, I suppose.

I've decided to go for dinner at 6:45 pm because I might get lost again. As I opened the door, the adjacent room's door also opened. Hey, who's that, oh I should have guessed it, Sawada Shin wearing a polo and a plain dark blue pyjamas. You can say he's rich all the time and also you can say he is also arrogant. Why does everybody worship this guy, eh?

He looked at me, also surprised that we have opened the door the same time. Maybe he wondered that I am too early. Hey why is he too early? He started to smile like, controlling his laugh or something. He always looks at me as if I'm funny all time.

"Let's go" He said. And led the trail, this Sawada Shin is really a pain. Wah! Why is he doing this to me!

**Sawada Shin thinking  
**  
I'm right thinking that this girl is not rich, she even haven't good clothes to put on. Strawberry in the short cake pyjamas, she really knows how to make me laugh. I thought she will be wearing something classy or elegant for meeting me.

"He Sawada Shin, wait for me!" I stopped. She ran up to me and said.

"Why are you always laughing at me, eh? It's like you know it all!" she asked me.

"Call me shin." I said without answering her question. And I walked again but now she is at my side also walking same beat as I am.

"What again? Call you shin, but your name is Sawada Shin right? Why not call you Sawada?" she asked curiously.

"Here in Japan the first name you pronounce is the last name remember that, so call me shin" I said firmly. She smiled I wonder why.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Nothing, It's just I found a new discovery" She started and jumped for joy. "Now I can reassemble my name to be Yamaguchi Kumiko since I'm in Japan. Oh what a nice name!"

"Boring name. Call you yankumi" I said.

"Huh? Yankumi Eh? Oh I see, so combining the first few letters of my last name and first name. Oh I have a new name. You're a genius sawa—oh, you're a genius shin! So why your name is shin anyway? " She asked. I just smirked and walked.

"Do some research.." I said.

Me research about you? No way, I can meet you now, why do I bother search you in the internet?" As she said that I blushed, so she also wants to meet me as a person eh, not of what my fans say about me.

"Let's eat, stop talking about ridiculous things" I said to escape the discussion.

"Hey, you started it shin!" she said as we go down the stairs to head at the dining room which is usually empty and only me eating. I let her sit at my side. I don't know why I want her to always be by my side. I have many guest rooms in the house but I chose to let her be beside my room.

We started to eat and she ate like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey, do poor people don't eat Italian cuisine?" I asked her. She stopped and finished what she is eating in her mouth.

"You know you might not live for tomorrow so why resist the food you have now. You're fortunate to have this kind of meals. And hey, I didn't have lunch you know, so don't stop me" She exclaimed to me. I smiled. She doesn't even care if she eats many. She is not like other girls who don't finish their meals. Other girls who only go for water rather than eating pasta. Just like onee-chan, this girl, she always makes me smile.


	4. Mr Popular

**Chapter 4**

**Mr. Popular**

**Yankumi thinking**

I woke up this morning thinking where I really am. I thought I was dreaming that I am in Sawada Shin, error, shin's house. Oh yeah I really am. I woke up 10:00 am, took a bath and fixed my things on what will I bring tomorrow until someone knocked at the door. I've opened the door and there is Rino.

"Good morning Ms. Kumiko. Young master Sawada asked me to inform you that he is having a shooting for his new music video and cannot join you for lunch. He also ordered me to let you watch his interview at 3:00 pm for his new music video." Rino bowed to me and left.

"Hey, why do people are always crazy about him, an interview because of his music video, I thought. It's only a music video" Well nobody really heard me; I've talked to myself again.

I ate lunch by myself and felt so lonely. So this is how shin eats when he is alone, well he is not alone actually. He has his fans, friends and many other people around him. How come he will get sad of course? He is popular, rich and a smart kid too. Hey how old is he eh? Just gonna scan the internet later to know.

"Huh? No way" I said to myself. "Why do I have to scan about him, it's a waste of time. But he can't know that I'm investigating about him eh?" The cell phone rang again, I hope it's not him, but I expect that he will be calling. He is the only one listed in the phone list no one else.

"Hello," I answered as if I didn't expect someone to call.

"Why didn't you answered soon, it took me 5 rings to talk to you!" he said then he stopped. The background is so noisy, I think he is in a video shoot or something I really don't care, do I? I've only known this guy yesterday and now I feel that I am so attached to him.

"Well, it's not my fault you know, I didn't even know someone is calling and it is not mine anyway why do I bother" I exclaimed. It seems that he is different when he is outside. Maybe he didn't want those paparazzi hear what he is saying to me right now.

"You idiot, you don't even recognize, the phone is yours." He said now calmly.

"Hey, I don't need a cell phone you know" I said not so sure. I think this will come in handy I thought.

"You can't live in Japan without phones so don't be an idiot and just accept it. Watch my interview so you can know me better. Put your cell phone always at your side. Bye" He dropped the line again as if he was hurrying or something. So this is mine eh. No, I'm just borrowing; I have many free things that came from him already. That idiot he doesn't value money. But what do I expect of him. He's rich. Blah!

**Shin's thinking**

"Sawada Shin, we love you!" a girl screamed to her heart's content. I'm used to this kind of thing. Since I was 12, many adored me as an actor and their idol. I waved at them repeatedly after I called Yankumi on the phone. That stupid girl, I always call her stupid I wonder why. The model that I'm partner with in the video shoot slowly walks toward me.

"Hi Sawada Shin can I sit beside you for a while" she smiled at me. I'm used with these kinds of smile; everybody does this smile, smiling and being shy whenever they are around me.

"oh, okay" I said plainly as I review my script for my next video shoot in an international TV show.

"You're really great in acting Sawada Shin, I almost fell off my seat when you stared at me at the video shoot. My name is Megumi, I'm also studying eitoku high and my father is the CEO of Xi corporations. You know I liked you're acting since I was 12, you're really hot you know.." she said continuously. I only smiled a few times and didn't bother to stop her. She continued and I didn't listen afterwards.

"Mr. Sawada Shin, the limousine is ready for your video interview." The personal assistant at the music video said to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming. I'm sorry Ms. Megumi but I have to go for my interview" I said

"Oh no, it's okay. I understand perfectly your situation, being popular and busy as you were. See you at the party!" She smiled and held my shoulder for a while. I raised my brows and looked at her. She somewhat giggled. It didn't bother me though of her touching me; I only disturbed what party she is talking about.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sawada Shin" the producer waited for me and opened the door of my car. Many people were waiting for me outside the studio. I smiled at them and waved.

"Sawada Shin, this way please." He led me the way. "I know this will be an interview for your music video but there will be also some questions from your fans of course."

"Oh, yeah sure." Its okay, being in the hot seat doesn't bother me. I wonder if Yankumi will watch my interview. I said she must, I think she will, and she can never resist me. I smiled and girls shouted as if I was thinking of them.

**Yankumi thinking**

Shin you little brat, how dare you drop the line again. Well maybe he is busy though. Don't have to worry about him, I'm sure he is used to the popular thing he had ever since. I was planning to look at the internet about him but since he called to watch the interview, I though that I might give it a try.

The television was so huge I think it is 5 times bigger than our 10 inch TV which I don't use so often. So what channel is it anyway, there are so many channels in the network how can I find his? That idiot, ok it's alright, I'm just gonna say that I've watched, although I didn't and tell some opinions ha! What a genius. It's 2:50 pm, oh! I'm going to watch my favourite cartoon show. Woah! What channel is it here anyway? Just have to look at the logo in every channel. Hey where it is! Someone knocked the door, I wondered who it is and I think it is Rino.

"Ms. Kumiko-chan" Yeah I'm right it is Rino bowing to me again. "Young master sawada ordered me make sure that you watch his interview to 3:00 pm."

"Well, you know, I really don't channel, but it is ok if I can't watch you know it is like.." I said but he interrupted me.

"Ms. Kumiko-chan can I borrow the remote control of the television?" Oh ok, he'll change the channel for me. "Ms. Kumiko-chan, young master's interview will be on channel 32, nhk tv, it is a one hour program about him. After the commercial the program will start, enjoy watching" He smiled fakely and went out the room. I've waited for the show and japanese commercials where advertising different products. So if this is in Japanese, how about the interview about him?

"I can't understand Japanese language you know" I said as if I'm talking to shin being idiot as he already were. Oh well, there is no use, I'm here now, so I'll just watch.

"Good afternoon everyone, you are once again in the Celebrity Hour." The man in the television said. So they are speaking English eh? Maybe this is an international show or what. "guess, who he have today for our show, he's the youngest best actor at ohokyo awards, hunk of the year in almost every magazine in japan and top 10 in the whole world. Also he had made many commercials, movies, drama series…" the speaker continued.

"So he is in the top 10 of the whole world, eh? It is indeed true that credentials are overflowing" I said to myself.

"Now, let's all welcome Sawada Shin!" The speaker continued. Everybody in the audience saying words in Japanese, especially girls shouting really loud.

"Aishiteru Sawada!". The other girl fainted. He smiled and wave at the audience as he reached his sofa seat. He smiled and smiled, you know actually, he is kinda cute; he caressed his hair again to not block his eyes and girls shouted. Hey why do they shout like that, he only fixed his hair! The shouting stopped as the speaker says something.

"So Sawada, how do you feel that all your fans are here to support you all the way?"

"I'm very happy that they are always in my interviews and watch my creations, I think being an actor without them is nothing." He smiled again to his fans.

"Can you tell us about your latest music video entitled lonely heart?"

"It is very original and sentimental, I'm sure from all the music videos I made, I considered this one of the best especially when it is directed by one of the greatest Luo Men." Shin answered very cool as his fans look at him with awe. The speaker continuously asked him questions about the music video, how does he feel that it is his 532nd music video, and many more. So how old is he? That's my question.

"So you will be 18 next week. How do you plan your birthday? Are you going to celebrate in a fine hotel or have escapade one the beaches." the speaker asked him. Oh so I am three years older than him since I'm also going to be 21 this year. But he looks mature for his age. Or I just look young? I said to myself.

**Shin thinking  
**  
In my mind, I thought, I'm 18 next week eh? So the party the girl in the video shoot talking about is my birthday. Maybe mother already planned that out and invited all rich people in the world.

"Oh yeah, I'm still planning about that. Planning where to celebrate the party." I smiled.

"I think Sawada Empire will not let their only heir to the throne have a simple party, wouldn't they?" The speaker asked me. I think he's right though, I'm used to having a big party ever since I was a kid. These past few years, mother had arranged some girls to acquaint with me. She said that I must look for a girl with the same stature as ours. But I don't like them; they are talking always about nonsense things. I just agree on what they are saying. I think this year would be different when that nosy girl is around, Yankumi.

"Sawada Shin, since you are in our hot seat today, we will let the fans ask you some questions, are you ready?" The speaker asked me.

"Sure" I smiled. They will even ask me even I'll say no. The speaker stands and looks for the audience to ask me some question.

**Yankumi thinking**

"So what will be our first question young lady" The speaker said while giving the microphone to a girl wearing miniskirt and her hairstyle is groomed as if she came out from a parlour.

"Hello Sawada!, I'm very excited talking to you!" The woman I think same as my age shouted so hard but shin smiled at the girl.

"My question is do you have a girlfriend already? We all know that you didn't have a girlfriend before right so have you picked someone already?" The girl asked. A girlfriend eh I thought? Well, that was a good question, I blushed, maybe he wants me, but no, he is just kidding around with me, why do I aspire to be with him eh? He then spoke.

"uhmm a girlfriend?" he smiled. "No, I don't have. But maybe next week I'll have one." He smiled as he eyed the audience. Girls became excited, maybe that's because shin doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Questioning continued, until my eyes got sleepy and dozes off again to sleep. The bed is so comfy I can't resist sleeping.

Someone is tapping my shoulder to wake. "Mom it's early yet, I'm gonna wake up by myself later" I said.

"You baka" A voice said. I recognized the voice and thought that I'm not in my own house or country anymore. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him staring at me. I jolted away from him to the head rest of the bed holding a pillow.

"Hey! Why are you staring at me! You frightened me you idiot!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know that a nosy poor girl snores loud." He said to me. "Why didn't you watch the show eh?" He said with conviction, how did he know that I doze off to sleep?

"I've watched you know, I only slept in the middle of the show, and it's just too comfy here in the bed. Hey why you are early?" He blushed.

"I'm always going home this time, and why do you know I'm early or not?" He said.

"And hey!" I shouted. "Why are you in my room eh?"

"Oh, I knocked several times but you didn't respond, I also called you at the phone but you didn't answer, so I opened the door and saw you heavily snoring." He smiled again at me. "Let's eat"

I looked at my watch and it's already 6:45 pm. He walked out the door and didn't wait for me but I ran up to him to catch up.

"Why are you always on a hurry?" I asked him, he didn't answer, only smiled. "So are you excited tomorrow for the first day of class, I know it will be a lot fun, new classmates, new subjects, new everything." He only listened and smiled as I speak. He is so weird.

After we ate dinner we went upstairs to our rooms. I followed him again since I didn't remember my room was. When I was about to enter the room, he spoke without looking at me.

"We will depart 7:00 am in the morning" he said. I was about to say something but he again dropped not the phone but the door.

"Okay, fine!" I shouted. Maybe he may hear me in the other room, he is so arrogant.

**Shin thinking**

As I've closed the door I heard Yankumi's voice shouting at me again. I was surprised she shouted at me, the heir of Sawada industries. Maybe she didn't care after all. That stupid girl, she even snores heavily when she sleeps. I smiled again. I usually smile for people who greet me often but she makes me smile differently.


	5. Gear Me Up, Anyone?

**Chapter 5**

**Gear Me Up, Anyone?**

**Yankumi thinking**

I woke up, knowing that I am really in shin's house. I didn't hesitate to take a bath since it's the first day of classes. Woah! I'm so excited! I fixed my things for school and packed it in my body bag.

"OK! I'm complete and ready to go!" I said feeling brave for the first day of school. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I grabbed my watch and put it on. I also recognized the shining phone beside it.

_The phone is yours consider it as a welcoming gift for eitoku high. _I suddenly heard his voice, the phone may come handy, and why shouldn't I bring it? I thought that this is too expensive for me but he might get angry again if I not bring it with me. Blah! He might not even notice I brought it. I slipped the phone in the pocket of my skirt. I'm ready now to face eitoku! My school uniform is different from my country before. The skirt is quite short and socks given to me are so big and long, it falls off from my knees when I walk. But the shoes are ok, I thought, at least I have a new pair, which is made in Japan.

He said we're departing this mansion at 7:00 am. Is he already there? Maybe he is, because he is always on time, having many tight schedules he would still manage, I suppose. I opened the door, went down the royal staircase (that's what I called it) and went out to feel the summer breeze. I didn't see him anywhere in the living room or the kitchen. Maybe he is still sleeping, that idiot. Saying to me, that I must be on time though he is the one breaking the schedule. While I'm inhaling the clean air, a car approaches. It stopped right in front of me. Someone opened it, oh its Rino.

"Ms. Kumiko, young master Sawada had already left with his friends" Rino Said. That idiot why did he left me here, its okay I'll just go to school myself. Rino bowed to me again.

"Ms. Kumiko please enter the car for departure". You know Rino is always in serious mood, but I think he is trained that way.

"Hey Rino, there is a dirt on your nose" I bluffed him.

"There's no dirt in my nose Ms. Kumiko" he picked up a compact mirror from his pocket and kept it immediately.

"Wah! I'm just kidding" I laughed but he still stayed serious, maybe he is just controlling his laugh. "Okay, Okay, I'll get inside". I entered the car and I noticed a small flat screen attached to the right front head rest of the car. In the car, there is the driver and Rino seated in the right front. I'm the only seated at the back. The car automatically locked as the Rino pushed something at his side.

"Ms. Kumiko, young master Sawada ordered me for you to watch this short message" Rino said. Then the small television opened. Hey, shin left a message for me, why does he have to? Shin seated in front of the camera and stared deep at me or to the camcorder as if he was present in the car itself. He is good at this, staring at people and there's really something unique about his eyes. So I listened.

"As you are watching this video, I'm with my friends. You know who they are. We are preparing for this day's introductory speech for the freshmen." Oh really, why didn't he said earlier I should have asked him to greet me.

"If you're thinking that I'll greet you on stage, don't expect it to be done." Why does he always know what I think all the time?

"Rino will be accompanying you up to 10 meters away from school to diffuse intrigue on why my bodyguard had sent you off to school." He said in the screen

"Okay I can manage" I said to myself. Shin continued. He's aura is full of coolness as if he knows what to say immediately.

"Shin, Cmon let's go, girls are waiting. I've heard that there are fresh foreigners roaming around at the school looking for you as usual" The blonde haired guy said.

"You Uchi you always think of girls, how about new cuisine in the school cafeteria" The fat one said to the guy called Uchi. They are standing at the back of Shin.

"…" Shin only smirked and stood up and the video blacked out. End of the short message he sent me. The two guys I saw are his friends, definitely because they call him by his first name.

"We are here Ms. Kumiko" I jolted once Rino said my name. Maybe I am just nervous on what will happen to me today. You can do this Kumiko, there is no turning back. Fight Oh! Rino opened the door for me and left as soon possible to avoid intrigues. I walked up to the school's entrance; I've noticed it easily because of the large arched name of the school. It is true that almost every nationality studies here. The school can accommodate everyone because it is so big but I know that I must graduate as soon as possible. I will! Kumiko you're already 20 and still in highschool, also being bullied by a young brat Sawada. Suddenly, I've felt that someone is following me, I looked around and didn't notice anyone. Maybe I was just nervous, must be brave Kumiko, must be brave.

**Tetsu thinking**

"She almost caught us, Tetsu" Minoru said to Tetsu while they were hiding beside the garbage bins.

"We must get her before master ken knows that we didn't pick her up from her flight. Master Ken will be coming in 2 days from his self training at Mt. fuji." Tetsu said with voice of determination.

"It must be difficult to obtain Ojou because she has also senses like Ken-sensei. She is very keen; she even noticed that somebody is following her although we are very careful with our steps." Minoru said quite afraid to be beaten up by their master's granddaughter.

"I know. We must plan something to get her immediately." Tetsu said, thinking that is more difficult now because she is currently under the protection of Sawada Shin. They went off blending with the crowd while walking.

**Yankumi thinking**

"Okay, after I passed the high school exam, I can accelerate to college easily, then I will teach what I love the most, math! And get full scholarship for it." I said to myself as I walked inside the school campus. Everyone is in school uniform; I think nobody will notice of age differences since many, like me are quite old to be in high school. There are three reasons why these people enrolled.

Reason 1: They have enrolled to this prestigious university because it brings out the best in every student, Reason 2: They have enrolled because there are too many rich people roaming around, lastly, Reason 3: They have enrolled because of Sawada Shin. Oh, I forgot. Reason 4: Combination of my first three reasons. I walked through the pathway and really confused on what Z3-1 section stands for.

"Excuse me, where is class Z3-1?" I asked a girl talking to her other female friends. The girl's wavy hair flew to grace as she looked who was talking. Oh, she is the girl who has a father who owns an onsen here in Japan, Amber. I must noticed that when I first saw these group of girls.

"Hey, I saw her before, uhmm, where it is again?" Amber said and talked with his friends. Hey I only want to know where Z3-1 is.

"Oh yeah, I remembered, you're the one who also study at St. John's right? Nice glasses and hair style" She said and turned around to his friend and somewhat laughed. I smiled shyly and held my pigtailed hair.

"Right amber, she is so out of style" I heard one of the girls said and I acted as if I didn't hear it. I asked again where Z3-1 is located, I really must go or I'll be late for class. Why do these girls pass me around? It's really getting annoying.

"Amber, can you tell me where.." I was about to say something when she interrupted me.

"Oh – My - God! I can't believe this, Chloe look!" Amber said ready to scream but she didn't. Hey I'm just asking a simple question, why anyone doesn't point the direction.

"Please don't say that I'm dreaming, no way, I think I'm going to faint" The Chloe girl said.

"Not here Chloe or you will lose the opportunity to be close to him in person" Amber said. I looked at the direction of their conversation and there he was Shin walking with his friends at the middle of the school lane. Their uniform is quite unusual; they are dressed differently from the other male students. Their School Shirt was closed only at the bottom and they wore a branded shirt in the inside which is definitely against the school rules. People stared and glanced at them as they passed. There's the combination of Oooh's and Aaaah's and girls' screams but they didn't bother. They walked as if they didn't notice or heard something. Especially Shin, he acts so coolly, walking while his hands in the side pocket of his pants. They stopped in a bench under the big tree not too far from my location. Oh no, please don't let him do what I think that he'll be doing.

**Shin Thinking**

"Hey Shin, look at those girls eyeing at us. I think this is the day to show some moves through the introductory speech eh?" Noda said.

"Stop ruining the plan Noda, every time we think on our own, we usually fail so stick up with Shin's plan" Uchi talked to Noda while they are seated in the Bench. I laid my back on the tree standing and eyed if Yankumi is in sight. All girls smiled as I looked in their direction, some even waved, I smirked, thinking that every year this always happens. It's very quiet when we are surrounded, people always wanted to know what I do with my life. I took out my cellphone and Kuma asked me.

"Shin, who are you calling?" As Kuma munched his rice ball.

"..." I didn't answered and called Yankumi. Her phone rang and the silence breaks as I everybody heard a cellphone rang. I smirked, Yankumi is already here.

**Yankumi thinking**

"Why, you Sawada!" I said to myself. Everybody wondered where that sound came from. I also acted that I don't know where it came from. Then he dropped the call and glanced at me, maybe he knew where the direction of the sound came. What a smart ass. Please don't come near me, please don't come near me.

"Oh Amber, what are we going to do?" The girl with long straight her asked amber.

"He is really eyeing on me. Thank God, that I have parloured before I went to school" Chloe smiled to her hearts content.

"Girls, dream on, he's looking at me. Those warm eyes, that cool dyed hair, those luscious lips. Don't hesitate Sawada Shin, come near me!" Amber said, why Sawada has to look like he stares everyone to melt.

What will I do if he comes near, then I have to go away. Oh yeah, that's right, I'll just ask another person where my section is. I walked away sneakily from the crowd, as I was near to small opening of light towards freedom; I tripped and fell to the ground. Nobody even noticed that I tripped; all are focusing to the group under the big tree. Oh well, I stood up and cleaned the dirt in my blouse, suddenly my phone rang, oh no! Not again! I ran and turned first left pathway to let no one see me. Why does Sawada always be so scandalous? I answered the phone.

"Hey, why did you call?" I exclaimed to him.

"Stop fooling around, I can see you from here" He said. I peeked to the corner of the building and looked where he is. He's looking at my direction and while talking to me. Girls from my line of sight all giggled, waved and some even fainted.


	6. Unbelievably Right

**Chapter 6**

**Unbelievably Right**

"Oh, really you see me eh?" I looked at him, evil enough to punch him with the use of my eyes but it is not enough. He stared at me as if waiting for another word to be said.

"So why did you ca--" Someone grabbed me from the back and covered my mouth with a handkerchief. I tried to punch him but the bald fat guy grabbed my hands.

"Help me!" I tried to shout but it's no use, they are dragging me farther and farther from where I stood. I can't move, I feel like I'm paralyzed and I doze off.

**Shin thinking**

"Yankumi.." I stood up. "Stop them from following me" I said to kuma, noda and uchi. I ran following where was yankumi brought to. I catch up to them as quickly as I could. The crowd went wild as I took off.

"OFF LIMITS" Kuma said as he stretched his arm around those people. Uchi and Noda didn't plan it to be physical but strike a conversation to the girls.

"Rino, guard the entrance of the school immediately, yankumi is kidnapped". I dropped the phone and when I was about to follow them up to the dead end of the pathway they were gone.

**Tetsu thinking**

"Oh yeah Tetsu we finally caught Ms. Kumiko, we have succeed!" Minoru said but Tetsu knocked him in the head while he is driving.

"Hey why did you do that for?" Minoru exclaimed.

"Don't be too noisy, she might wake up. Although she is tied up at the back seat, we don't know if she has learned skills on her own. Besides Ms. Kazuki still doesn't know she exist." Tetsu said.

"You don't have to worry they are not related you know, hey what's that for?' Minoru exclaimed as tetsu knocked him again in the head.

"No one must know this secret, they are related Minoru, related.." Tetsu said firmly and turned the car to another street. They parked and carried her gently and quietly to inside an old Japanese design house. They went inside a room in which pillows are in the floor that serves as seats.

"Okay it's good Ms. Kazuki is not here, you close the gate and I'll get some soup for her to wake up" Tetsu ordered Minoru

**Yankumi thinking**

I heard voices, oh! People who kidnapped me, I must be unconscious for me to escape.

"Ok tetsu, I will come back quickly" A man said and rushed off as I hear his foot steps. The other man also went far from me. It's my time to escape. Hey I'm tied up, what will I do now. You can do this Yankumi, hey foot steps again coming from the other room, time to be unconscious!

"You know grandpa it is so good you came back; I have already cooked a special soup for you. School is very sad today I didn't saw.. hey grandpa why are you saying anything? Eh? Who is she" A girl I think of 18 or 19 is talking and stopped. I felt someone putting a hand in my forehead and neck checking if I'm sick or something. He poked my throat and my eyes opened.

"I knew you are not sleeping. Why are you here my dear" A friendly grandpa stared at me with a combination of smiling and awe.

"I don't know sir, someone kidnapped me and I woke up here in this room, ow!" I exclaimed as he removed the rope that tied me. It was too tight.

"Get medicine Kazuki quick! Also some leaves hurry!" The grandpa said to the girl.

"Why are you late, Kumiko?" The grandpa said as he massaged my wrist.

"Eh? You know me? Late?" I asked him thinking why he knew me.

"Tetsu! Minoru! Come out!" The grandpa shouted madly and two men showed hiding behind the curtain. How did grandpa saw them, I didn't even notice they were there. They quickly bowed down to the floor repeatedly to the grandpa.

"We are sorry master ken, we tried to get her from…" Minoru said.

"No more explanations, report to me later" The grandpa said.

"Yes master" Both of them replied and went outside.

"Who.. Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?" I don't know when to stop answering questions. Master ken..i think I heard that before just can't remember when.

"Grandpa, here are the leaves" The girl named kazuki hurriedly gave the medicine to the grandpa. She kinda looked worried for me too.

"Its just a scratch.. you know, I can sure.. hey!" Grandpa just poured something in my wrist and it stinged a lot. But then again the pain just went away immediately. My wrist was fully healed, that's awesome.

"How did you do that? That's awesome, wait.. you are one of the bad guys are you? The leader of the group who kidnapped me. I have no money and only a poor scholar in eitoku.. really, promise!" I said loudly to the grandpa as I moved away. I was about to do my fighting moves until grandpa reached for me and laughed at me.

"Just like your mother kumiko. Full of spirit and energy. No one can defeat those glaring eyes both of you have." This grandpa is all knowing until..

"Kumiko sister, I'm glad you're here now in Japan! Grandpa Ken and I waited for so long for you to live here with us!" Kazuki embraced me so tightly that I can't breathe. My sister? I'm so confused, I think I'm gonna fade my head hurts a lot. Please don't faint kumiko..

"Kumiko sister wake up sister!!" I closed my eyes as I heard Kazuki calling me sister repeatedly.

I opened my eyes in an old japans styled room with not so old style appliances and there he was the grandpa right beside me sitting on a chair.

"Kumiko, I think Namada and Lirio havent told you yet" The grandpa said firmly.

"I can't understand you grandpa.. how did you knew my parents?" It was a moment until grandpa spoke he looked straight into me as I was sitting in the bed.

"You were just 7 then when your mother, Naomi left Japan to live the life to be free. Far from the dojo, we have argued and talked many times about her departure but she is strong willed to leave. She left with you and your father jiro with your little sister. Jiro have a close cousin who joined him for the trip going to the Philippines with his wife Lirio.." Grandpa paused. Maybe he saw I was about to cry, am I dreaming? Is this all real?

"Don't stop it if you wan to kumiko" Grandpa said to me.

"Please grandpa tell me everything before I lose my strength again" I said to grandpa. I felt the blood relation within grandpa and me, it is so warm that I have him on my side, but how about the girl who called me sister.. is she?

"Namada and Lirio new the aspirations of your parents to live a normal life, I have met them numerous times when Naomi invite them and they were like a family to me too. Until that day of your departure your family and you passed by Namada's house, the Akaido group spotted Naomi and Jiro sitting on the car. They shoot guns all over until ensuring all life forms is gone. But it was the goodness of the great one they have missed you and your sister. As blessed as you were, you hadn't incurred any fatal injury at all. You were lying below the backseat and your sister Kazuki was shielded by your mother.

"But how can it be, tell me you are joking, I can't be like you, no offense but I do not have skills like you, are you sure I'm the one you're looking for grandpa? I think I should leave now," I walked away to find where the nearest exit would be when I sensed something is approaching near me. I looked behind and ..

"Ouch!!" I rubbed my forehead as the eraser bounced to my head to the floor.

"What did you do that for grandpa, that really hurts, I know that I'm refusing the info you are giving me but why are you hurting me.. My forehead really hurts.." I said to him as I sat to the pillow seat on the floor.

"You knew it.." He said firmly and poked a needle at my head, I think its like acupuncture thing.

"What I knew it? I already told you, I'm not you granddaughter grandpa, I can't be.." He poked another one again and then when I was about to say something, I could not speak.

"You knew it that something is approaching to you. I used the hakkenden technique the fastest technique to throw objects to another medium yet you notice. It will took a normal person to master defending herself from the hakkenden for 20 years but you knew it, You're genuine Kumiko, you are my grand daughter" Grandpa teary eyed and hugged me, I also cried too, this person is my grandfather yet I deny him. Although I don't know what he is talking about, I'm home.

"But wait, I didn't tell shin I'm here. That brat, he'll never look for me, who am I to him anyways." I murmured as I stared to ceiling while grandpa nurse me.

"What are you saying Kumiko?" Grandpa Ken asked me.

"No nothing" I waved at him signaling its nothing. I was about to grab the cellphone from my pocket until Kazuki rushed toward me.

"Kumiko sister. You are really alive! I have so many things to share to you, so many things about some latest trends, fashion details and especially school!" Kazuki said excitedly.

"Oh yeah" I smiled and looked at her. She is so different from me very trendy and I may say good figured. I am so indifferent having a sister this is something new to me.

"Kazuki, let your sister have a good bath first and bring her some clean clothes." Grandpa Ken smiled at me.

"Okay grandpa, kumiko sister let's go." Kazuki led the way and I smiled to grandpa as we go to her room. Woh! What a girly room. It is pink all over with feathers and trinkets hanging.

"Sit first sister I'll get some clothes." Kazuki set as she went to her closet.

"Uhmm Kazuki this place is a dojo right?" I asked her

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking Kumiko, my room doesn't qualify to be one.. haha its okay.. I really didn't get into our family's yakuza stuff, I can't even do one technique. Grandpa tried to teach me but I just can't understand. Do you like this one?" Kazuki asked me showing a gray jogging pants and white t shirt with a big print of a cartoon character doraemon. Good thing she didn't lend me the sassy ones.

"You can bathe there" She pointed to the bath room in her room. When I opened the lights… Woh! I dropped the clothes she lend me.

"OH great sister you saw my beloved husband! May I introduce you the greatest guy in the world.."

"Sawada Shin" We both said these words. Well her tone is quite excited, mine,, really surprised. Posters in the wall and all her things are all Sawada! Sawada bath tub, sawada brush, sawada mirror, sawada towel?!?

"Oh! You eyed for this one," She grabbed the towel and hugged it. "Aren't we perfect?"

"Oh yeah, do you have plain towels?" I asked her, don't want that Sawada towel rubbed in my face. Shin is really famous; shin is like hello kitty you can see him in all items! As she get a new towel, I grabbed my cellphone and saw that it was off. I tried to open it and it was battery empty!

"Hey Kumiko sister I got your towel. Hey what a cool phone, that's the latest right? That is too expensive where did you get that?" Kazuki asked as she monitored the edges of the cellphone. Why did that idiot bought me this expensive cellphone.. How can I tell her that this is just given to me by Sawada!

"Uhmm. You know, your sister is very lucky when she arrived here in Japan. I won it in the street lottery! Yeah.. you know the one in the streets." I convinced kazuki.

"Street Lottery? There are no street lotteries here in Japan that have prizes this expensive. Oh! Maybe you are saying this was bought from the school lottery for incoming freshmen! They said that if they picked your ID number from thousands of numbers they will give you the latest phone. Well it is only in my school, all my classmates are all rich and very famous you know. I'm very grateful that grandpa enrolled me there. By the way sis, are you still going to school?" Kazuki asked me.

"Kinda.. sort of.." I said shyly.

"But how come, If I'm 18 and you are 2 years older how come you're still studying and what's your school here, so I can visit you when going home." Kazuki said.

"Well, I have to pass high school first before I can attend college here. The career services at St. John's University, my school before, said that if I can pass the qualifying exam for high school this year then I would be greatly accepted by colleges here in Japan. Well, I have to wait for a year to take the qualifying exam since it is taken yearly. But I wonder in my new school, people are as old as me and some are even older. I wonder if they fail their qualifying exams or just enjoyed high school here in Japan, or better yet…" Yankumi thought of people who admired the oh-so-great superstar shin. "Well, just don't mind what I've said, I want to pass this qualifying exam for me to reach college, Yankumi clenched her fist and placed it near her heart I will strive to be the best, study hard, put my utmost determination in everything I will do. I'm now studying in eitoku, people there are so.."

"Eitoku!! You are not kidding?!? I also study there! Did you knew that Sawada Shin is studying there? I am very sad when I didn't saw him today you know, he is so.." Kazuki started it again saying so many things about sawada. How come she fell for that idiot. He is so arrogant. I smiled at her as if I'm agreeing to every word she say.. until I remembered

"kazuki!" I almost shouted and she startled and threw the pillow she is holding.

"Do you have a cellphone charger. For this one? I need it immediately. Please charge this one." I asked her.

"Alright sister, just take a bath first and I will be responsible for your great possession. This is so cool you know." Kazuki said as she watched the edges of the cellphone. I thought maybe she will not open it since it is not hers. Well, I might take a bath. How can I bathe here with all these pictures staring at me.

**Shin thinking**

"Rino have you tracked the cellphone?" I called Rino and still wandering where yankumi might be. Why am I thinking about the sake of this girl all the time?

"Negative young master Sawada. Ms. Kumiko's cellphone is turned off, we are now tracking the location signal we have attached in her cellphone. The signal is still fuzzy sir. The only solution is to call her every now and then until her phone is turned on." Rino said affirmly.

"Call you later" I dropped the line. Yankumi where are you.. I phoned her and it rang.


	7. Reborn

**Chapter 7**

**Reborn**

"oh sis, you're phone is ringing… hmm? What's this, Shin? It has the same name. Sister has met someone on her way here. Nice name though, maybe its important, konnichiwa, my sister is still..." Kazuki said.

"Yankumi! Where are you?!" Shin shouted

"sister kumiko is still not available as of the moment, who's this so I can leave a message?" Kazuki asked politely.

"Where's yankumi, I would like to talk to her now!" shin exclaimed.

"just say your name and ill give this to her" kazuki somewhat knew that voice whenever she attend fan meetings, television performances and in radio stations. She thought "It must be, tell me your name first" Kazuki said.

"Shin... give it to her now! you what have you done with her!" Shin shouted.

"last name, or ill make sure you'll never see her!?" Kazuki somewhat lied to know the real identity of this person. Shin has no choice...

"Sa--..." Shin said continuously but yankumi graced her cell phone from Kazuki.

"Oh shin hi! How have you been?" Yankumi now in a desperate situation.

"where are you..." shin's voice became calm once he heard the voice of yankumi.

"Oh yeah, sorry for not calling, uhmm, I'll try to visit there as soon as possible. Call you later, thanks for reminding bye". She dropped the line.

"reminding?" Shin dialed again her number but it is out of coverage area.

Yankumi removed the batteries from her phone and hide the unit in her pocket. Kazuki just stared at her sister.

"Sis, who's that guy, his voice is definitely like..."

"Oh Shin, he's a friend of mine in the... Philippines. I forgot to return some of his items so there he called and reminded me... hahahahaha" Yankumi laughed fakely.

"Oh I see, you know I really thought that he was sawada shin, he even hesitated to give me his last name. I'm just an inch to ensure that it was him,"

"He'll not give his last name because... he's a shy person actually… "

"Really? He shouted on the phone so loudly, he even..."

"It's just typical of him, shin... hahahaha (what will I say now)... maybe he's worried that I'll not return his items... he's just like that… hahahahaha (I'll crush his head once I see him) hahahaha..." Kazuki somehow accepted the explanation kumiko have said.

"Yah, maybe you're right, how could you be in contact with sawada shin silly of me, that's too impossible since he's a very high class person, famous and all that. By the way sis, you'll be sleeping here for tonight. Grandpa said that you're room will be prepared ready by tomorrow" Kazuki said.

"Oh, it's okay... hmm you go ahead I'll just breathe some air outside..."

"Better sleep early, I'd like to introduce to you my future husband tomorrow, though introducing him a far will do."

"How will I know him more? By introducing him to me?"

"No silly, by spying on him, on what he likes, dislikes, favorite hobby, you know like..." Kazuki continued talking.

"Okay I get it, good luck with what you are doing kazuki, I'll return shortly..." Yankumi reached the doors directed to the outside of their neat yakuza house. She wandered off to their garden and breathes the air of her homeland, until the bell of their dojo rang. No one answered the door so initiated to open it then...

"Yankumi!" Shin was there embracing yankumi really tight. She really felt that her heart would melt as he felt his embrace. She was about to hug him also when…

"Eh? Who are those people?" Yankumi noticed 50 to 60 persons at the back of Sawada lined up and all were about to burst into tears.

"Don't mind about them" Shin still embracing Yankumi.

"Kyaa, why are you still embracing me" Yankumi pushed over Shin's face.

"What's that for! I went all over Japan just to find you and postponed all my interviews for today and..."

"How did ya find me here, my phone was off?" Yankumi asked.

"Rino explain" shin said plainly.

"Yes young master. As you were contacted by young master sawada at 6:45pm the locator that we attached in your cell phone was activated..." Rino explained

"Locator what do you mean locator?" Eyeing at shin that whistles and looks at the sky while yankumi looks at him.

"It's a built in locator that is specially crafted inside your cellular phone, to locate you in times of trouble, Ms. Kumiko" Rino explained.

"Ya, it saved your life you baka held yankumi's arms let's go... eh?" Yankumi pulled off her arm.

"Sorry..." Yankumi's face went sad, as if even though she was happy inside that shin did all of this for her, well presuming that she resist to accept this information, well he doesn't actually like her right, maybe his treating her as his older sister, well, back to the point.

"Stop joking yankumi, I still have to shoot tomorrow, c'mon let's go" Shin said plainly.

"I can't shin. My grandpa, sister and the people living here in this house needs me. I know, I'm not familiar with them but I wish to spend those times that were captured by fate long ago to be spent now, her in this dojo. I'm sorry but I can't come, I have to be with them, they are my family. "yankumi said as she was going to cry.

"you baka... Rino give her clothes back" shin ordered Rino. Rino opened the back of the car then pulled out the bag brought by yankumi.

"eh? I thought we were going back?" yankumi asked sawada, while he is walking towards the limousine. Shin looked back,

"I just pulled you to direct you to your bag at the back of the car.. see ya v" shin said.

"What?!? I can't understand" Yankumi said frankly. Rino waved his arms to the other guards and they went off with their young master. Rino placed the bag beside yankumi.

"Ms. Kumiko, young master was sawada was fully informed of the situation. As we have sited your location, our research teams also find out the background of the people living here. It is known to be that lays here your relatives." Rino explained as he bowed and walked off.

"Wait Rino! Rino looked back why did shin went here?" Yankumi said without thinking why he asked that question as is she is waiting for something to be revealed.

"Sorry Ms. Kumiko but this is not an answerable question from my point of view. Young master sawada may answer that once you have meet again as he had said to you earlier. Sayonara." Rino smiled, went inside the car and vanished.

"young master may answer? Shin, playing around again. Why did he came here, he just can send my clothes thru Rino. Kumiko, you baka, he's just ensuring that I'm safe as his older sister, as his sister... well gotta carry these inside... oh..." Yankumi didn't notice that she held the phone for the whole time and never thought of returning it back to him.

"Maybe he doesn't need this back anymore, haha, this can be useful but wait, locator eh? examining the phone technology just gets even better.. Don't care if you're toying with me shin sawada! Ill never be attracted to your looks, your wealth, your charms, nah, enough of the talk I just said good things about him. I'll be not..

"Sis, sis, where are you?" kazuki looking for here sister.

"Kazuki, at the gate"

"Why are you here? Oh, your clothes." Kazuki helped her sister carry her bag inside the dojo house.

"These clothes were actually brought by my dorm mate." Yankumi said hesitantly and didn't even said where is she living before he stepped in the dojo.

"Oh, I see quite a heavy bag here.. kazuki placed the bag inside their room and laid her back in her bed. This is quite heavy, my back really aches, thinking that you have carried this for the whole trip." Kazuki said as she arranged the pillows to her head. "What's your secret?"

"Don't know, didn't ever wonder about that, since then I was just this strong."

"Maybe the fortune teller's right" Kazuki said while she gazed at the ceiling.

"What fortune teller?"

"Ah, you see sis, I was having this walk you see, in the pathway through the market when I saw this fortune telling stand. I've paid some money and tried the stuff. The lady just looked at my palm and said to me that, _things will not be same as before as someone will come to make your life happier. This person envelopes total strength in mind, heart and soul. Moreover your life will turn as the time comes._ And that's it she said that, and it all went true. I have a sister that possesses total strength. This is really cool actually. Very much happy to have,.." Kazuki stared as her sister yankumi already snoozing in her bed. The lights were off it's a time to have a good night for both of them.

Shin went out from the limo and went inside toward his room. He scanned his palm pilot (O2) to check his schedule; he removed his jacket leaving him with a white shirt unto him. Sat down in the single sofa near his huge window. The moon shines brightly same with the stars that surrounded numerously. No one was there in his big room but only him again, scripts were all piled up in one of his study tables. He scanned again his palm pilot phone and selected the locator function, a small red dot then appeared in the map like interface in his gadget. He smiled and laid his head in the sofa rest.

"Yankumi…"

He caressed his hair then scanned his O2 again for possible meetings, interviews, shootings and stuffs at school then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ring, Ring, Ring!!

"Alarm sucks." Yankumi held the alarm clock and lazily stopped it from ringing. "Oh, where is Kazuki? What's this?" She saw a piece of stick on paper that is attached to the back of the alarm clock. It says _Sister Kumiko, Good Morning! Sorry that I have left earlier than you, I tried to wake you up several times but you keep snoring even I pinched you at your right arm. Didn't thought you're a heavy sleeper. Well, today is a special day, so come to school very early okay? Or you'll lose some marvelous seats. Let's meet inside the gym before 9am or you'll be absent! Just text me when you get there since you already have a phone. See Ya!  
_

* * *

Minna San, sorry for the long wait, I'm kinda busy because of school, I'm also thinking of some cool plot. BTW I'm changing the view of the story into an omniscient type. Have created this masterpiece for all of you to enjoy. Thank you for supporting my story and Ja ne!

P.S. for age confusion and others, I've just edited the previous chapters, you can check it out if you want to. Thanks for all the people who are pleased in my story. v peace!


	8. Never Been Better

**Chapter 8**

**Never Been Better**

"Oh no! I'll be late! 8:30 am" Yankumi hastened and took about 10 minutes to grabbed her bag with things, she keeps on stuffing every item that she thinks is necessary to bring as she ran outside their dojo. She rode the train and arrived at school 8:55am.

"Whew, that's close" as she lined up at eitoku's entrance. "Why are these people staring at me? Maybe I still have charms after all haha." Yankumi reached the scanner and happily smiled at the guard who is very serious again said..

"nice socks.. next!" the guard said

"what?" Yankumi looked at her socks and its.. "Mismatched! Why does this have to happen to me!" she wore a loose high knee sock and a regular length white sock. Since eitoku is the school of prim and proper, you'll be very noticeable if you acted in a different way.

"Its just socks, I can do this" she lowers down the high knee socks so it has the same height as the shorter one.

She looked at her watch "Still have 3 minutes to reach the gym, gotta run fast, ZOOM!" and yes yankumi ran as fast as she could, reached the gym in about 5 seconds before it was about to close. Well no one was late, everybody had their positions all set. Yankumi thought of Kazuki, she's her only hope to have a good seat for the school's announcement activity or whatever will happen today, well, she knows almost everything about eitoku and she's her sister.

"Have to find Kazuki at the gym, have to find Kazuki.." Yankumi walked towards the gym's entrance presented her ID at the gym's guards and entered a place that she thinks, a different school.

"Young master Sawada, everyone's waiting for you for the entrance ceremony, the student council Vice President asked that if you could come down to prepare" Rino asked Shin as he just opened the door in the rooftop. Shin was just laying his back in a long seat in the rooftop, looking at the skies silently.

"ok…2 mins, tell them I'm prepared" Rino went down and shin stared at the clear blue sky, sighed and felt that he is so tired of doing such boring things every year. As for Yankumi, she still tries to find her sister Kazuki all over the place until.

"SAWADA SHIN. SAWADA SHIN. SAWADA SHIN. Whoo!!" A group of girls singing out loud at the left side as they raise their pre-made boards with signage such as "I 3 Sawada Shin", "Pls. let me be Mrs. Sawada", "SS your so Kawaii!!!" etc. And there she finds her sister following their chant to Shin, and holding a signage, "I am your no. 1 Fan" held upright.

"Kazuki!" Kazuki didn't heard Yankumi's voice because of their loud chant to hail their awesome guy and Yankumi is quite far from her. "Kazuki! I'm here!" But alas raves were suddenly louder when the vice president of the school Ichiro Kame went on stage.

"Good morning fellow eitoku students. Please settle down in order for the ceremony to start." All settled down quickly and prompted to their seats. Yankumi can't find a seat and prompted to stand at the end of the rows near the wall of the gym. The gym is all covered with textile wall paper much of like a Romanian castle.

"I see that we are fully packed today. For the past 2 years we are encouraging every student to join our activities and it seems that everyone is actively participating. Participation increased by 200%, and many of our students have increased too.." Kame said.

"Actively participating or eyeing Sawada, I think there's something behind the sudden increase of active members." Yankumi thought. Yankumi looked at all the students in silence and avidly listening to the vice president of Eitoku. Kazuki is still in puppy eyes, same with the girls in SS Fan Club, seems that they are excitedly waiting for Shin. But maybe, well there might be some announcement that I need to know so better stay here, standing…

"Club registration can be acquired today after the event exactly 10:00am, You can check the different booths in the Club Registration Hall ofcourse. We have ensured the fees this year will be more reasonable than last year. Freshmen orientation will be ofcourse spearheaded by our finest professors all over the world. Well, I know you have been waiting for this event, (Girls now starts screaming continuously), and yeah we can here all the girls now. Let's now welcome one of the international stars and cream of the crop student of eitoku, (girls screaming louder, like in the concert), Sawada Shin w/ Eitoku All Star Dancers!" Kame smiled as he said Shin's name went backstage and back to his moody face again.

"Write this down, Kon". A guy with glasses then opened his planner and writes the things Kame instructed him to do. "We have to plan for next week, let's see.. "

"I knew it, its him again, why do they hail him so much." Yankumi scratched her head and girls are all happily glittering eyes looking as Shin grooves so effortlessly. "Well, he seems he practice a lot, Woh, what's that" Shin made a dangerous turnover move swiftly. The dancers and Shin are dancing in a tune sort of a hiphop song. "And so, he can dance, hmm, its okay, well what the heck he's super excellent." Sounding sarcastically, ofcourse no one hears her because of the loud screams. The students were now near the stage and everyone was grooving to the beat of disco music. The music continued as the room went dark at the end of the song and Sawada was gone with the all star dancers of Eitoku.

"Thank you Mr. Sawada for that intermission number. We have prepared much great stuff for all of you, so as we wait for the club registration booths to prepare we have set few arcade games and food just for us to hangout. Don't forget to include student council ace team in your list, only limited slots this year. May you all have a good day and see you all later." A dance song started.

Students still dancing to the groove, not so wildly but like a grand ball. Food table with, eat all you can punch and confectioneries. All sosy food stuff, yankumi thinks. A series of arcade games never seen in the market, difficulty: college type. Books and electronic games can be borrowed like PSP, PlayStation with a ratio of 1:1 to student. An electronic karaoke box so no one can hear you while you sing

"Yeah, this is my highschool life, grooving at disco music at my first day. Well, its fun, actually I just don't know how to dance. With just ordinary things, electronic games, a huge gym and my sister grabbing Shin specialty items for this year, a fountain pen. Well it's just a pen, with Shin's face and a digital signature in the pen's casing. Yankumi leaned on the wall, touched her knees as she's been standing for an hour, as she is about to straighten up and grab a seat, her back tilted and guess what. "I'm in trouble again!!!!, He-ee-e-elp!" As she shouted for help the wall has quickly swallowed her up and her help sounded as she is falling down endlessly in where she doesn't know where. Yankumi closed her eyes and landed in what she felt well sturdy fixture that easily adjust to a human's body and good smelling too. She touched her head, necks, hips and shoulders if all are still attached. She thought at least she's still alive wherever she is. She opened her eyes and…

"Hey.." Shin said looking at her face while carrying her. Yankumi was surprised and immediately went off his arms. "Wooh, you scared me, super". (omniscient to yankumi's view) I'm so glad I'm safe but to think its shin again carrying me and now were looking face to face.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked me very confident and in a caring voice. "Wah let me go!" As I pushed his face away from me. I don't want to fall to him, he's so, I don't know he's just so, what the heck, yeah I like him just don't want to admit. He loosened his grip and gracefully landed me to the floor still his head being pushed by my hands and just smirking.

"Your welcome" He said sparingly and somewhat he's like toying me. "Why am I here?" I asked, staring at him sparingly, I hope I'm not blushing red.

"I guess you fell off from the wall up there" Shin said. "I know that, why did I fell from that wall?!?" I said with a questioning tone of voice.

"You're invited to my place" He said.

"Well if you just asked me a little earlier nicely, I would have come in a different entrance. By the way, where is your place? Its kinda creepy here reminds me of a batman cave" I shivered as I said this. The place is quite cold, I shivered and grabbed my arms and rubbed them with my hands to feel warmer. Then he smiled again, the smile that I don't really know what he is thinking. He walked towards me; I didn't know what to do.

"Hey what are you doing? Stay still or I'll.." I really never thought Shin could do this to me, what will I do if he'll kiss me, hug me again or I don't know what to do. I stepped backward as he moved forward until I leaned on the wall. He now reaches my ear, pretty cool actually. I just closed my eyes tightly, I don't know what to do, I don't want to, but then I came back to my senses and was ready to punch him when he held my hand.

"Stay still." He said. Hey I'm older, I'm the boss in charge here

"Hey," I said while he grabbed a jacket at the wall attached in a very neat way just beside my ear and gave it to me.

"Wear this.." He said demandingly and just walked to the other side. I have to follow him; don't want to be left alone here in this dark place.

"Wait for me!" I ran out to him while wearing the jacket he gave me. "Where are we going?" As I have keep a pace in his walk.

"Just a place.." He said as now I think he is now walking in pace with me.

"Nice jacket you have here, its very light but when worn its very warm inside. I like touching the fabric and it smells good too" We turned right and walked again, now slower.

The jacket looks more of a sophisticated jersey, created to perfection. "What's the detergent you used? Smells really really good, like a perfume". As I said that he somewhat blushed, then we turned left.

"It's a perfume, used it once in Italy, gave by the company I attended to." He said, Ah I see, so it's a freebie for guest attending the party.

"What company?" I asked.

"Gucci" He said plainly. What? Gucci!? Never worn Gucci in my life, this might cost more than a thousand dollars, well mom used to buy me with those knock offs, this one feels original. Yes it's original.

At the end of the tunnel I saw a sofa good for four with a seatbelt.

"Sit there.." He said. Alright, I thought, he then sat down after I sat down firmly. He pushed a button at the side of the sofa, seat belt automatically attached, then the sofa is floating. No silly me its being elevated by a machine.

"Wow a sofa elevator.." I held something in my left for the arm chair but mistakenly held his hand; I removed my hand immediately but pulled too hard as if I was running out of balance. He held my left arm and hold it firmly to put into balance. Not too tight, not too soft, just fine.

"You baka" He said, and he is not releasing my arm.

"Hey I know what that means!" I said as a defense.

"Don't move." He instructed me while he still held my left arm with his right hand. I feel like a child, he is too mature for his age. He's words are hard to resist.

"Yah I know.." Just said that for defense. As we were 2 meters from the ceiling, the ceiling opened, it was too bright, closed my eyes and opened it when the sofa elevator stopped and I think we have landed. I triumph feat, just like landing in a moon, what a great journey. Too much exaggeration. He has released me as soon as the brightness engulfed us, the seatbelt went loose, opened my eyes and I think 20 people are staring at us literally. People there were all familiar, I don't know maybe in magazines, television or just saw them in school earlier.

"Here" He said and yes I followed, he knows this place more than I do. People are still staring at us, no maybe staring at him for he's popular here. As we pass by people are whispering, and one woman I heard saying "girl". I didn't mind of them, just followed were this brat is leading me to. The place is better than the gym, still Victorian in style but much more elegant. Followed shin in a room as an automatic door opens. We went inside, and then he talked to a guy writing something in his large planner. The guy immediately noticed us and raised his head. Hey I know this guy. The automatic door closed then…

"She's the one.." Shin said to the guy.

"Huh?!" I said. What is this again Sawada Shin?!


	9. The Oval

Chapter 9

The Oval

The guy with the glasses stood up. I remembered him, he is the vice president who have presented Shin's intermission number earlier. He walked towards me, shin sat down in one of the chairs in the long table. Only three of us in the room, the room was very cozy. Chandeliers, paintings I saw in the internet before, michaelangelo, monalisa, for real? Monalisa is kept in the museum, how do they…? Maybe it's fake. A table with juice, coffee, tea; in different brands and variants. Well there are a lot of brands American, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic etc., I can't see it very clearly as Mr. Vice President walked around me, observing me from head to toe.

"This is it, I see." Vice president said. Hey what are they talking about I am now really confused. The vice president sat to a chair beside Shin. They are now talking something I cannot hear clearly. Shin is talking calmly, but Mr. Vice President is now quite in rage. Scratching his head, and don't want to agree to what Shin is telling him to agree. It's as if, Shin is telling him something that he'll never win no matter what. I sat down to the sofa just beside the door.

"She has a good body, I agree, if toned down in some areas, yes, but she can't.." I heard Mr. Vice President said. My body, what will they ask me to do with my body (now holding my left shoulder with my right hand and right shoulder with my left hand). What will they do to me?!? I leaned forward to hear more of what they are talking.

"She has been one of the great minds in her country, accountable to the fact that.." Shin said, but I can't seem to hear clearly. Shin's eyes are firm, very firm when he say something. Trying to lean more, but I fell from the sofa in my knees, they stopped talking and Shin glanced at me. I immediately sat up to the sofa as if nothing happened, I was quite embarrassed.

"Ehem, Ms. Kumiko" Mr VP said. Hey he knows my name, sounds fishy. "As for this will be a meeting that will take some time.." He stood up and led me to the door. Shin was looking at us when he led me out, He didn't resist so I think its okay. "May you enjoy the service that we could offer at the oval" He said then the automatic door went shut before I said anything.

"Alright, Mr. VP!" I said sarcastically, as I talked to the automatic door. I turned around slowly and thought of where I would start. Outside the room is literally is, oval, how did they manage this design, well nothing's impossible if there's funds. As usual, a place like this composed of elite people, rich people, how could I keep up with them. Well I know, not all of them are cruel, but based on my experience most of them are. I'm used to that scenario, in almost every school I attended to. I can do this!

"Hi miss" I was about to think more of my inspiration stories before when a, I think a model, talked to me. She looks like a brazilian model, with a hint of asian descent.

"Oh hi" I said without being snobbish. We walked towards the side table, as the people in the Oval looks at us. Maybe she is popular too.

"Nice jacket you have there, also had one of that during an event held by Gucci, by the way I'm Megumi, Megumi Xi" She said elegantly as she brushed away here beautiful long wavy hair. She looks like a human size Barbie, indescribable beauty. Well I think she knows it, she's confident and doesn't mind if people are looking at her. She is also wearing an eitoku uniform but worn in a very proper way, tailored for her to be exact. Well, maybe only few of us, buy ready made school uniforms.

"Hi, I'm Kumiko Yamaguchi, this jacket was lend to me by my friend" I said, while giving out a hand for a handshake. He held my hand for a handshake but somewhat unfamiliar with the idea, maybe she's used to just a greeting.

"Oh, really? What's the name of your friend, maybe I know that person, only five of us were given with that jacket. It's especially made only for us." Oh no, if she founds out, oh no, I don't want to get in trouble.

"It's just a knock off, actually borrowed from a friend, hehe" I said, an excuse that I feel humiliating but the best way to unlink my self to the limited edition Gucci Jacket.

"That's what I thought." Now she's sounding cruel. "So.. what is your relation with Sawada Shin?" She asked, I'm feeling really bad about the situation.

"An acquaintance, actually.." I said

"Since when?" She interrupted.

"Recently, well.." I paused for 2 – 5 seconds to think of an alibi. She's very eager to know who I am.

"About an hour ago, I accidentally opened a door, and.. it was locked after I entered, then I saw him" I said

"Well yeah, doors leading to the oval, are all one way entry. Maybe the door you opened was faulty, no one has been permitted to enter unless you're an elite" She said, now sounding she's secluding me from her known social class. She stood up, disregarded me without saying anything and went to a group of I think models too.

"She's just an ordinary student, the jacket is fake, I told you it was" She boastfully said as she brag her findings. I looked at the jacket, well it's not fake, I know it for a fact. She continues bragging, I can hear her voice even I'm two meters away from her. Her laugh now sounds cruel, with her friends joining her. I knew there was a motive for the conversation.

"And hear this, relationship to Sawada Shin? Z-E-R-O. She's just a lost girl who I think intentionally opened the hidden door and luckily the door led to Sawada Shin's entrance." She said. Everybody heard it, now everybody knew me as just a normal absurd fan, desperately longing for Shin. Sheesh can't stand this I have to fight! But it's my first day, don't want to have any more arguments, I'm here for my family, not for these girls. Shin's meeting is taking too long, I stood up immediately and accidentally bumped into a girl with the same height as I am.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry" I held her up and she held my arm for support.

"Its okay, it's just an accident." The girl smiled, a smile signifying that the situation is okay. We're just standing up and talked beside one of the pillars in the Oval.

"Hi I'm Ishigawa Keiko, just call me Keiko, I'm in 3rd year, what's yours?" She talks very casual, sounds like a friend to me. She is friendly and smiles too.

"Hi, I'm Kumiko Yamaguchi, er, Yamagucho Kumiko, just call me Kumiko, I'm in 1st year" Led out my hand and she made a handshake with me without hesitation. At last I found my friend!

"Actually I'm 20 years old, just came from the Philippines and they said I need to pass highschool here in Japan before I could go to college" I said openly to her, I knew I could trust her.

"Me, I'm 18, age doesn't matter as long you're doing the right thing. You don't even look like you're 20, I even mistakenly thought you were just 16, sorry for that" She said.

"No, No, don't be sorry, many tells me that. I think of it as a complement." I laughed.

"Really, you look very young for your age. What position are you applying for the Student Council?" She asked.

"Actually, I really don't know, I don't even know where this place is." I said, I hope this conversation will not lead to Shin.

"This is the oval, the official headquarters of Eitoku's Student Council. I thought you were familiar because you're already talking to Eitoku's Secretary, Megumi Xi?" She said wondering.

"No, I don't know her. She even isolated me from her girl group over there." I said.

"It's typical of her. She did that when I applied too on my first year here in Eitoku. She will investigate if you are popular enough to be with her crowd. Actually this is my third try; it's really hard to be part of the student council. You must be physically fit, intelligent & has a charisma that in once glance will notify people that they must follow you. Me too, I don't know what position I want. But I think I'm okay on being an assistant of any officer or lady of the oval. It's a good experience to be part of the Oval Team. It's really hard to get in, even just being physically present here in the oval. Outside we were a thousand now we are somewhat a 100 and there are only few slots available and many of us want it" She said. She really wants the position. Well I think that's tough, 1000 to 100, and still she's not in a position that she wants? Almost everybody wants to be in the council I wonder why, but Keiko is determined for the experience she'll gain.

"Oh I see, good luck with you then" I said to cheer her up. I don't even know what "lady of the oval" means, maybe the muse. She can be one, her look is not bad.

Clang, Clang, Clang. Everybody stood up and went to the front. Keiko smiled at me as we stood up and listened to the guy in front. It was Mr. VP.

"Congratulations in reaching the oval. As the president, vice president, secretary & finance head officers are voted by Eitoku High, the assistants, committees and ladies or gentlemen of the oval is still undetermined. Same as last year, Committees will be generated and led by the assistants who will be chosen by their respective officers upon screening. Well for those who will be less fortunate, you may try your luck being a lady or gentleman of the house." He said. Four people went infront holding banners, specifically, President, Vice President, Secretary & Finance. "For people who would like to be assistants & committee members under a certain position, please align yourself accordingly." He said this as he points out to, I think ushers who will lead us to the next screening place. The thing is I don't want to join, and where Shin is anyway and, "Hey" I said as people are now rushing to have a line with the President's usher. All of the people in the room went for the President's place, well almost, the Secretary Megumi Xi is with her usher, same with the finance & Mr. VP. I think they knew this will going to happen. Keiko also formed in line in the president's banner. But how about me?

"Kumiko, let's go, or you'll miss out meeting.." Keiko said hastily as the usher now lead the line to the hall to the left.

"Good Luck to Everyone" Mr. VP said as he walked to the left pathway also. The secretary and finance went their respective pathways in the right side of the oval with their ushers.

"Its okay Keiko, have to find a comfort room first, go ahead" I smiled. They all left, now, what am I going to do. Ha, find the brat. I need to get some explanation out of him. I went back to the room Mr. VP & Shin had a meeting earlier, he didn't left the room so he must be in there. I tried to open the door but I forgot that its automatic. So I just stayed in front of it but it didn't opened. I can't seem to find any button to open it. I knocked at the door three times, a small camera had me in focused then the door just opened.

"Shin Sawada! Where are you?!? I shouted, he's not in the long table area. Cameras are still looking at me, went inside to another room, which is actually a bigger room, just like of one of the places I like to go very much, the white house' presidential room. Books piled up on the sides, a big glass window where you can see the vast soccer and football field of eitoku, the cherry blossoms. The room, filled with camaraderie, leadership spirit and justice, I think. The table, the wonderful presidential table with notepads, paper holders, folders piled up and…

"Shin! What are you doing there?" As I pointed him out. He lifted his legs to the wonderful oak table.

"Just hanging around, hey!" I removed his legs form the table. "Don't be too bossy around here, even though you're the richest person in the world you must respect and value the president's room especially 'the table'. The president leads people and inform them what to do.." I said as I tidy up the things in the table, fixed the papers, grouped the pens and pencils, the stamps..

"They are valued by their constituents because they believe that the president will unite them whatever group they are, a team, a country and even the school." Now he moved himself away with the rolling presidential business chair, he's not mad though, he's listening.

"So if given a chance you'll serve the president?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I will. The president will not be elected in the position if he can't do the job. Being part of the president's team will be a great experience, since I really don't know any leadership techniques here in Japan." I said while tidying up the books in the shelves, aligning them accordingly. Well, people in the oval bashed the president's usher earlier that means he/she must be great.

"Basically it's the same" He said while yawning in his seat. This brat doesn't know anything, how could he say that it is the same.

"There, the table now looks like a president's table, wooh that's a lot of work in a short amount of time." I said fixing the mini Japan and Eitoku flag in the left and right side. Good thing that the place is airconditioned, or else my sweat will be dripping right now. I now rolled the jacket sleeves up. I went back to the sofa, as I sat down, he picked up the entrepreneur magazine and again held his legs to the table.

"Hey, Shin don't do that, you'll ruin the table!" I walked towards him and again removed his legs. "Also you can't sit there, the president may come anytime now." I held his shoulder, tried to raise him up, he looked at me and smirked. He stood up and left the magazine in the table. I went back to the sofa for my deserved rest. He then held a book from the shelves, entitled, "managing the..unmanagea..". Was about to read the whole title when a soft melodic tune rang. Shin has pushed a button in his phone.

Ting ting ting

"Mr. Sawada, they're here, have narrowed them by yours truly, into 3. Oh you're here." He noticed that I was here, he looked disappointed actually. I fixed myself, unrolled my sleeves and fixed my glasses.

"Please, You don't need to." Mr. VP Said, hey that's rude. "Anyway, I'll be letting the applicants in, I suggest that you hide her in the chamber". He went out, Shin walked towards me.

"Hey no way! What chamber is he referring to? Shin?" I asked him, he walked toward me. "Don't mind him it's just a hide out, it's the first time he called it a chamber. Need you to hide." He said calmly.

"Okay." He's quite surprised that I agreed quickly. "You're not afraid?" He asked and led me to the bookshelves near the table. "I've never been afraid" I said thoughthlessly, I couldn't say that I trust him. "Yeah I know" He said then pulled a book from the bookshelves and the bookshelves turned. I was inside a well lighted room and couple of boards, sofas and the usual hall in the oval, but in a smaller size. I looked back at the bookshelves with holes that I think are not visible in the other side. I saw shin sat in the president's chair promptly, pushed a button under it, then a name plate suddenly burst out from the chair.

"Oh No", I don't want to think about it. Mr. VP went in followed by three eitoku students and said. "Mr. Sawada may I present to your our final ladies for the President's assistant". Well yeah, it's pretty obvious, why didn't I thought he's the president, after what I have said adoring the president, being with the president, and then he's the president. My head aches, can't capture the thought that he is, well, let me look first. They are now giving their folders to Shin, they are not the giggly type of girls, but their smiles are undeniably towards Shin while they give their folders to him. I can't see Shin's reaction, I'm just seeing him sitting in his chair, his arms and his hair slightly peeking. He stood up then laid the folders in his table, "Kame, you really did your job well picking these ladies; their credentials are more than what I have expected".

"Thank you just doing my job." Mr. VP said and the girls smiled too. "Will be sending an email today, for the successful candidate, for now, may our vice president assist you to the oval." Shin said, then shook the hands of the candidates. "I'm really glad to be one of the finalists, Mr. Sawada" The third candidate smiled and didn't let go of Shin's hand for 30 seconds. Shin just smiled then removed his hand from the handshake. The finalist went out. "Kame, will mail you what I have chosen within the day.". He said to Kame.

"Okay, may your secretary be of help to your leadership" Mr. VP Said and went out to. Shin turned around, staring at me in a distance; well he can't see me the shelves is too far from the door. I sat in the sofa in the chamber and act as if I'm reading a magazine. The bookshelves again opened, and he was there, I know he's looking at me but pretended not to.

"Hey" He said.

"Oh hey" I said, pretending that I'm still reading, and flipping up few pages of the magazine. "So how was it?" I asked.

"What how was it?" He asked. "Ermm, I don't know, your meeting" I said then got a new magazine from the coffee table. He is still leaning on the bookshelves.

"You've heard it, it's the usual" He said.

"Well, I didn't hear all of it. I am just sitting here reading some magazines." I said. He then walked towards me, then picked up the magazine I was holding.

"Hmm, you're reading.." He said, while scanning the pages,

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?" I said and stood up. Eventhough sometimes I'm clumsy I know how to read!

"Look", he then showed me the magazine in my face. "Its in Japanese, nice alibi" He said, left the magazine in the coffee table, and smirked. Why do I feel dumb when I'm with him? It supposed to be me smarter! He walked towards the bookshelves

"Let's go" He said. As I scratched my head for my very awful clumsiness. He then pressed a button, the bookshelves reversed and now we're back in the president's room or Shin's room of leadership. He walked towards a door in the corner of the room. As I looked at his back, it thought, how could this brat lead a school, but then again maybe I could see more of how he leads it.

"Kumiko" He said while looking at me.

"Oh yeah" I walked towards the door. The door is made of oak, and at the looks of it, it's quite heavy. Shin then pressed a button from his remote and it opened. Inside the door is just a space with a chair in it, more of a business chair but its designed quite differently.

"Get in" I went in and sat in the chair. He then pushed a button a remote and a strap secured my legs and arms. He is now somewhat laughing in the scenario that I'm in the chair, strapped.

"Why are you smiling? You better not toy with me Shin!" I said.

"You're the only person who have sat there, its dedicated for president's use that to escape the room easily. And it looks sure funny with the straps on." He said. Yeah the straps look funny because the straps are fashioned to almost every part of your body to keep you secure.

"Hmp, you may be sure funnier when you sat here!" I said, he then stopped smiling and pushed the button.

"Enjoy the ride" He then smirked again and pushed a button. The oak door closed, it was pretty dark and I heard a sound of machine, just like a machine from a roller coaster. Then it blast off, it really is a roller coaster, it went down at first then swirling down, a stage where it will horizontally move, then a going down to a very steep pathway. Then it stopped. It was then well lighted. I was in a room full of mops and brooms and pails, a janitor's room, but its quite big. Its like a mini house if you ask me but full of cleaning supplies. I was released from the straps and my bag popped out from the floor. I stood up, removed the jacket and put it in my bag as I walked slowly to the door. The chair then vanquished, like it was swallowed by the floor. Well, I was there before I came up here.

I walked towards the door, the sunlight is beaming. "Yeah, I'm alive!" I said quite loudly while stretching my arms and some eitoku students glanced and walked through. My phone rang, it was Shin, I answered it.

"Look up" He said. After I looked up I saw the tallest building in eitoku and there he is in the topmost part, standing in the big glass window staring.

"You're my new secretary, see you later" Even when I was about to speak, he dropped the line. I can see from afar that he is smirking then walked away from the window.

"Kumiko!" I heard someone called me, its Keiko.

"I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been? It's already 5:00 PM" She said.

"Just looking around, you know feeling the Eitoku experience." I said thoughtlessly.

"That sure is my sister, we must feel eitoku, with Sawada Shin around, you'll become more inspired, more driven, more passionate" Keiko said as she held her heart for a dramatic effect.

"Hmm, yeah?" I said, don't know what to tell Keiko, I can't tell her that I was actually beside Shin a while a go. She'll freak out, and will it ruin my privacy in loose.

We then walked together going home.

"You know sis, I tried to apply earlier to the student council, we were 1500+ students there, and it was really tough. First you'll have to pass the physical exam, they'll check your statistics, and then you'll have to answer series of tests in the computer. It's really really tough. Too bad I didn't pass, well ofcourse credentials is a plus, but being with SS is my original purpose. What organization did you joined?" She asked.

"Searching for it yet, maybe a secretary." I said. Shin said I'm his secretary, but I don't even know what I will do in the position.

"I think you'll be a good secretary, Kumiko sister" Keiko smiled and we went to the train station and Keiko talked about Shin and the loots she got from the culminating activity earlier. My first day, and its one heck of a ride, literally.


End file.
